Protecting Yours Truly
by sheetamoon
Summary: Harry a small 9 year old develops an imaginary friend after moving into a new home, it's just to bad that Tom wasn't as imaginary as his parents thought. But Tom's not the one they have to worry about, no it's this new entity that seems to be obsessed with their son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Summery: Harry a small 9 year old develops an imaginary friend after moving, it's just to bad that Tom wasn't as imaginary as his parents thought. But Tom's not the one they have to worry about, no it's this new entity that seems to be obsessed with their son.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter one ~ Existence

Harry ran into the kitchen, his blue fuzzy slippers scrapping across the tiles. He made his way around the open and closed boxes, to his stepping stool jumping up he reached for a cupboards door and yanked it open. Reaching as far as he could his fingers grazed a bowl, he placed his free hand on the counter and pushed up, the bowl tipped and his fingers grasped the edge, not wanting to miss his chance he snatched the glass bowl and quickly placed it on the countertop. Before jumping down, Harry grabbed the cereal that had not been put away then raced off to the kitchen table he pored himself his breakfast.

Frowning the dark hair boy looked around for a spoon and milk. When coming to the conclusion that he would not be able to find them, he ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to where he knew he would find his parents. He raced into the dark room filled with boxes and things thrown about. He trotted over to the red headed woman, knowing from experience that if he went to his father the man would grumble and turn from him telling him 'five more minuets mom'. Of course Harry would reply with 'But I'm Harry' his father would wave him off and respond in same only changing mom to Harry, appeasing the small boy.

"Mom?" he shook the woman his voice soft, green eyes silted open. Lilly stared at her inquisitive son her eyes heavy in sleep.

"Harry? What time is it?" looking around Harry searched for the alarm clock, finding it on the floor the numbers blinked up at him, he turned back to his mother.

"5:20am." She let out a grown and curled into her self.

"Go back to bed." Harry frowned; he was wide-awake and had been awake for 30 minutes. It would be crazy for him to go back to bed. His hands fisted the bed sheets and he shook the redheaded woman.

"Mom? I'm not sleepy." Lily let out a moan, and flopped to her back. Harry pouted noticing his mother trying to get away from his prying hands. "You don't have to get up, just tell me where the spoon's and milk are?" Lily turned her head looking at her son. The cute pout gnawed at her heart. Letting out a sigh Lily sat up ignoring Harry as he told her again she didn't need to get up.

"It's fine, come now, lets get you some breakfast." She then looked over to James; she smacked him on the back. James groaned and meshed his face into the pillows, muttering '5 more minutes ma.' Lily scowled and smacked him again. "Your son's up, I'm up, you're getting up." He turned over and looked up at Lily eyes groggy, and squinting at her.

"Lil's? What time is it?" his voice was thick with sleep. Harry bounced from one foot to the next, impatiently watching his two parents.

"Way to bloody early, now get up, or I'll have to resort to my secret weapon." Harry grew more eager looking from one then the other. James frowned having not noticed his son in the room.

"Do your worst." He then turned, pulling the blankets up over his head. Lily jumped up from the bed.

"You heard your father Harry, have at him." James turned over just as Harry jumped up on the bed, and into him. Knocking the air out of him. Harry scrambled up on James, jerking and tickling everywhere he could.

The man let out loud booming laughter, and tried to turn away from his son's small but effective fingers. He quickly came to the conclusion that he was not going to get away, and there for struck out.

"Tickly ME! This means war!" Turning quickly James grabbed hold of Harry, and turned the tables. Boisterous giggling escaped widely stretched lips, as Harry kicked out, and tried to get away from his fathers grasp. Lily watched her smile growing with each gasp-induced giggle coming from her son. She was slipping on her robe making quick work of tying it closed. Just then the soundless laughter introduced it's self, having Harry laughing so hard that he could no longer produced sound. Lily was about to tell James to stop when her green eyes stalled on her husband scooping up their son, and initiate a cuddle section.

Her smile grew this was her family. Her precious little family, and she hoped it remained just like this.

* * *

He sat on the backyard deck, his crayons and paper spread about him. It had been about a week since he moved in. Most of what needed to be unpacked was out of the boxes and put in its place. Harry leaned down his hand nimbly scribbling in the green color of the flower he was working on. He looked to the pink potted plant. His green eyes matching the colors he could see. Harry scooted closer, getting a better look, and then looking down at his drawing. He tilted his head adjusting the green with putting a little yellow on top of the too dark color.

Looking back to the plant he felt satisfied in the color he dropped the yellow crayon, it rolled away from him, bumping into the bright pink then stopping. He scooped up a blue readying it to fill in the blank space.

"That is pretty good." His hand pause just above the paper. Blinking Harry looked up, the glare from the sun had him squinted up at the dark hair boy in front of him.

"Who are you?" he raised a hand trying to get a better look and the boy. A frown graced the others face, he leaned down hands resting on his knees. Harry could now see the boys face better. He had bright blue eyes, a light completion and his hair was slightly wavy.

"Sorry that was rude of me, I'm Tom. Who are you?" his lips tipped up words not fully smiling but it was enough to have Harry beaming brightly up at him.

"I'm Harry! I just moved here." He eagerly replied. Tom tilted his head his eyes softening.

"I know." Another questioning look from Harry had Tom responding before the smaller boy could ask. "No ones lived here for a while. I watched you move in."

"Oh." He paused looking at Tom for a while before glancing at his drawing; he grabbed a blank piece and held it out to the other boy. "Do you want to draw with me?" hesitantly Tom reached out, but instead of going for the paper his hand wrapped around Harry's wrist, and pushed it down. Harry noted that his touch was cold, holding back a shiver he looked into sad blue eyes.

"I'm not that good at drawing, would you mind terribly if we did something else?" Tom held his wrist loosely, the cold traveling up Harry's arm. The green-eyed boy ignored it.

"Um ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Could we play Hide and Seek?" excitement bubble up in Harry and the boy enthusiastically agreed.

"Sure, but I have to stay in the back yard, is that ok for you?"

"Pleasantly so." Tom stood up his icy hand sliding away from Harry's own. "I think you should hide first, I'll count to ten, is that alright by you?" grinning Harry jumped up discarding his drawing in hopes of having fun with his new found friend.

"Awesome!" Tom nodded his head.

"Well go hide Harry." Tom then turned his eyes closing as he counted out loud. "1-2-3-" Harry scrambled looking wildly around himself for a hiding place.

* * *

Lily looked out the kitchen window her hand breaking up the last bit of lattice in a bowl. She smiled happily as she watched Harry run about the yard. The joy on his face apparent as he played whatever game he was playing. Strong caring arms wrapped around her waist and a head leaned on her shoulder. She held back a giggle that treated to escape as warm breath tickled against her neck.

"Hum, he looks like he's having fun." The easygoing voice soothed over Lily causing her to relax into the hold.

"Yeah, he went out to draw a while ago, guess he got bored and made up a game." A rumble of agreement then lips pressed against her neck. Lily gasped her hand flying up words to wrap up into James hair. Grinning against his wife's neck James pulled back and turned her then swooped down capturing her lips into a soft tender kiss.

Pulling back James looked into her dazzling green eyes. His hand brushed away red locks of hair and smiled at her. "Oh Lily how do you do it?" she tilted her head eyes wondering.

"How do I do what?"

"Make me fall more in love with you each and everyday." Flushing Lily drew back playfully she smacked her husband on the shoulder.

"Quite you, go get Harry dinner's almost done." James smirked and turned. "James?" looking back the older man gently smiled as his wife leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." Beaming James sent a dashing smile to his wife.

"Only you Lily." He then turned around to the back door opening it he looked out, watching his son dash behind a tree squealing out in happiness. "Harry!"

* * *

He let out panting breaths as he fled quickly around the yard, his bright eyes dancing with mirth as he caught a glimpse of something behind a tree. Twisting Harry turned in that direction and dashed over behind the tree, laughing as he collided with Tom, sending the two to the ground in a heap.

He squealed as they wrestled on the ground his pleasure coming out in loud happy giggles. They both collapsed on their sides panting. Tom looking at Harry as Harry looked at Tom his smile reaching his eyes.

"Harry!" they both jolted up looking in the direction of the voice Harry looked to Tom a slight frown on his face. "Time to come in Harry."

"That's my dad." Tom nodded his eyes down cast. "I have to go now." Harry leaned down putting his head in Tom's line of vision. "We can play again some time right?" Blue eyes stared into Harry's. Taking a deep breath Tom gave Harry a small smile.

"Yes, I do believe I would like to play with you again." Harry tilted his head finding Tom's words a little odd, shaking his head Harry beamed up at the other boy.

"Ok-"

"Harry! I don't have all day." Looking to the side Harry let out an annoyed sigh.

"Coming dad!" he looked over to Tom as he shakily got up. "You live around here right?"

"I live close enough." Tom stood dusting off the dirt from his trousers; Glancing at Harry he could tell the smaller boy was confused. "Would it be reasonable for me to come fined you?" Blinking Harry smiled at Tom.

"Yea that works, see you around?"

"Evidently." Catching the questioning look Tom smirked. "I look forward to it." He added knowing Harry would understand what he had said now that it was clearer.

"Now Harry!" hesitating a moment longer Harry quickly attached himself to Tom hugging the stunned boy, a brief second went by then Harry pulled back.

"Bye Tom." Turning Harry dashed off he came to the deck spotting his father waiting buy the door.

"Gather your stuff then come in and help me set the table ok, Harry?"

"Yes dad." He gave a happy smile to the cheerful man then turned to gather his crayons and paper, being careful with the flower drawing. "Dad!" James looked to his son titling his head. "Think mom will like this, I drew it for her." Harry trotted up to James holding out his one hand with the drawing while struggling to hold all the other stuff with his other arm tucked into his chest. Putting his hand out James pat his sons head an encouraging smile twitching at his lips.

"She'll love it, Now come put your stuff on the coffee table then come help me." James's hand slid from Harry's wild dark hair, he turned and entered the house. Harry peered back behind him seeing Tom he tilted his head and smiled shyly. Tom raised his hand and waved it in a short simple goodbye. Turning Harry rushed into the house, missing Tom fading out of existence.

* * *

A/N and there's the start to my new multiple chapter fic. I don't know how long I will run with it, but I wasn't thinking it's going to be a long one. just something that fluttered though my head. I hope you all liked it, this chapter was very sweet, but I don't plan on keeping it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter two ~ Imaginary

The spoon dipped into the bowl rising up full of colorful round treats and milk. Harry sat barefoot on the couch his intense green eyes focused on the sunday morning cartoons. Chewing mindlessly Harry pouted at the show, dropping his spoon into the bowl Harry grabbed the remote and quickly changed stations. He could vaguely hear Lily in the kitchen cleaning up as she softly hummed.

Harry quickly finished his cereal, slurping up the left over milk, when there were no more soggy fruit loops. Leaning forward Harry nosily put the bowl onto the coffee table his other hand steadying him.

"Harry! If you're done, put your dishes away!" snapping his head to the side Harry narrowed his eyes and pouted at the doorway to the kitchen. "Now Harry!" Lily's voice rang across the room, letting out a sigh Harry grabbed the bowl and hopped off the couch. He walked backwards watching the T.V. shuffling his feet against the hardwood floors.

"About face soldier!" pivoting on his heel Harry looked up at his stern face father. "Come on kiddo, you know your mom doesn't want you walking backwards, you'll fall down and hurt yourself." Looking both way's James quickly leaned down looking into his son's eyes "but just between you and I, I think it's a bunch of horse sh-"

"James Potter if you finish that sentence I swear to god!" James gulped.

"But Lily dears-"

"Don't Lily dear me, I know what you were going to say." Lily appeared at James side her arms crossed she leveled her husband with a glare. "Our son doesn't need to know about your dirty mouth." Harry looked up at his parents, already having heard this argument countless times.

"And you allow my dirty mouth to kiss you!" James exclaimed pointedly leaning forward. "Over, and over, and over again. Dose that mean you have dirty lips also Lily dear?" he smiled dashingly at her catching the red tinting her cheeks. Harry smiled happily.

"James!" leaning forward James pressed his lips to Lily's effectively ceasing her complaints. His hand cupped her face and he pressed firmly against her. Lily let out a content sigh, relaxing into James. Hearing a slight giggle James pulled back looking down to his son, Harry was holding the bowl his face hiding a happy smile. His shining green eyes filled with joy. Putting a hand to Harry's head James adopted a serious look to his face exclaiming to the happy child.

"And that Harry is how you douse a raging fire." He riffled his son's hair.

"James Potter!" a loud smack resounding around the room, James let off a laugh rubbing at his stinging shoulder. "How dare you!"

"I love you mom!" Harry attached his arms around the fiery red head, squeezing her middle. Instantly Lily calmed down her raging eyes softened as she took in her son hugging her. Placing her hands around Harry she affectionately fingered his wild dark hair, drawing out a pleased sigh from her only child.

"I love you too Harry." Pulling back Harry looked up to Lily and smiled. James hid a smile behind his hand. Lily stoked down the side of Harry's face, allowing the 9 year old to pull away. "Now, go put your bowl away." Harry nodded; stepping away he trotted into the kitchen. James leaning into Lily his breathe fanning over her ear.

"My, he learns fast." An indulgent squeak and smack rang though the room.

Harry went strait for the sink, kicking over his stepping stool. He climbed up and rinsed of his dish. Jumping down he dashed over to the open dishwasher, placing the bowl and spoon it there rightful places. His parents squabbling voices growing faint as they moved more into the living room. Turning Harry looked around the room, stopping at the door to the basement. It stood wide open drawing Harry's attention as the door was always closed.

Walking over Harry went to the door his hand reaching up and nudging the light switch. A dim light lit up the basement Harry peered down the stairs. He had only been down there a handful of times, and each time he had always had either his mother or father with him. Just as Harry was going to turned the light off and close the door he heard a slight rattling coming from within. Hand still positioned up Harry quirked his head looking down.

Hearing it again, Harry's hand slid down the wall. A little louder this time Harry stepped down hand slipping to the railing as he descended into the poorly lit basement. Eyes wide searching for where the sound may be coming from.

He paused on the last step, looking down Harry blinked owlishly wondering if he should really be down here. Taking a breath he set his face into determination and stepped down. His hands grabbed hold of his t-shirt twisting the material in a bunch at the front of his chest. Harry paused, turning on the spot trying to determine which way he should go. Exhaling he frowned at the puff of air forming in front of his mouth, it was cold in the basement unnaturally so.

He could make out tall boxes stacked around the dark space, long rows of piled junk, the basement being more of a storage room then anything else. The rattling noise came from his left, looking towards where the cold seller is, then snapping his eyes to the side where a rack of shelves were. He made out the shaking of the old dusty books lining the middle shelves. Harry trotted over to the gloomy dank corner, picking up a rusted bucket as he went.

Holding his breath Harry bit his lip, his hand lifting up towards the shaking books. Not noticing as everything went dead silent even the rattling crease, a dark shadow of a body slink out of the dank corner, a stark pale talon like hand reaching out ruffling dark lose hair. Harry paid it no mind his eyes trained on the shaking soundless book. Gripping the spine he pulled hard, the book crashing the floor, sound reverting around the room, a loud startled squeak rang, the dark figure tore away from the small child returning to the dark.

Harry yipped hands raising just as something jumped out at him, he stumbled back the bucket taking the blunt of whatever jumped at the small 9 year old, who quickly slammed it down on the ground. Stepping back Harry let out a troubled cry his feet catching a box and sending him tumbling into another pile, they teetered then began to fall. Harry raised his arms protecting his head, and crouched as small as he could. He made out the sound of his parents panicked voices, as they rushed to the basement.

"Harry!" footsteps rushed down the stairs just as the last box spilled onto the floor.

"Son! Where are you?" Harry let out a breath eyes wide, he assess himself and slowly began to move responding to his mothers and fathers call.

"I'm ok." He struggled with a heavy draped curtain on top of him. Seconds later the cloth was being ripped off him and his mother was leaning down to him fussing over him, as his dad threw the curtain away, glaring at the dusty material in distaste. "Mom- mom! I'm ok. Really I'm ok." Lily gripped his face turning it this way and that, seeing nothing but dirt smudges, she tisked wiping at the spots Harry grumbled trying to fend off his fretting mom. "Maaa!" Lily pulled away looking at her son.

"Harry James Potter what are you doing down here!" looking up Harry gulped he could see the stern look on Lily's face, but just around her eyes he could make out the worry lines.

"I- I" He looked to his dad for help, the older man crossed his arms nodding his head to Lily, telling Harry he wasn't going to get out of this. Looking back to his mother Harry sat up more and looked into her eyes. "I heard something down here, and I wanted to see what it was." Harry grabbed Lily's arm bright pleading eyes looking up at her. "And then as I found it, it leapt out and startled me, then I was falling and the boxes fell down. And it was to much stuff!" Lily placed her hand on Harry's hand effective making him quite. He had tightened his hold as he was telling her what happened.

"Shh, its ok Harry you're not in trouble I was just worried." She ran a hand into his ruffled hair. "Do you know what jumped out at you?" shaking his head in negative he then paused wide eyes looking into similar ones.

"Oh- oh no" he pointed out the lone metal bucket. "I don't know what it was, but I trapped it under the bucket there before everything began to fall." Lily looked up as James who was already making his way to the bucket. Leaning down he tipped the bucket just so and look under it, he snapped the bucket down and sat up, startling Lily.

"What! What is it James." Hazel eyes turned to her and James smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's a mouse." He grinned cheekily as his wife shot up.

"Get rid of it James, get it out of my house!" she short across the room retreating quickly up the stairs. James chuckled shaking his head.

"Is it really a mouse dad?" Harry was by his side in second's hands to he knees and looking at the bucket with keen interest. "Can I see?"

"Ha, ha sure thing kiddo, but how about we get it out of the house first?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Good then put on those shoes," he indicated to a pair of Harry's old trainers that had fallen out of a box. "And hand me a book." Moving quickly Harry slipped the shoes on, then grabbed a book and raced over to James. Smiling James slid the book under the bucket effectively trapping the rodent. He stood and looked over to the other side of the basement. "I think we should take it out though the entrance to the backyard so we don't go up stairs, think you can reach the locks?"

"Yes sir!" Harry saluted his smile wide.

"Well then, hop to it." Playing along Harry spun around and marched off, till he got to the stairs across the way then he raced up them, grabbing the doorknob he tipped up onto his toes and reached for the lock. By this time James was behind him watching as Harry jerked the door open and ran out up the three steps and into the backyard. Following his overly excited son James walked out to a dreary day.

"Can I see it now?" chuckling James shook his head.

"Lets walk a little away from the house." Jumping up and down Harry followed his dad all the way to the edge of the forest attached to their backyard. Leaning down James placed the book and bucket on the ground then motioned for Harry to come closer. Position his son in front of him; he reached out an arm on each side of his bouncing son. "Ready?"

"Yes." He chirped, smiling James gripped the bucket then added.

"Only looking Harry." Said boy nodded his head drawing out another smile from James. "Good." Then the bucket was being raised, James quickly place it to the side and wrapped his arms around Harry, ensuring the boy wouldn't touch the mouse.

Looking down Harry could see the puffball of a mouse standing on it hind legs, its paws tucked into its self. The small animals nose twitched as it scented the air, beady eyes looking around when they landing on Harry he grinned down at the fluffy creature. Pausing for only a second longer the mouse squeaked then scurried off into the safe confines of the woods.

"Well there you are, you happy Kiddo?" Harry grinned up at James looking up to him, James smiled down at him.

"Yes!" James hugged his son making him giggle happily. Letting out a hum he let Harry go.

"Then how about we go back in the house, it's a miserable day out." Harry shook his head turning he looked at James. "No? Why not?"

"I want to play with Tom again."

"Who's Tom Harry?" James narrowed his eyes in worry. Harry beamed up at his father.

"He's who I played hide and seek with yesterday, it was a lot of fun. Tom says he lives around here, but he wouldn't tell me where." Harry tilted his head the smile never leaving his lips even as his fathers concern grew. "He said we could play again, and he would come find me." Not wanting the startle Harry James placed his hands on both side of Harry shoulders and quirked a weak smile at the happy boy.

"Harry how old is Tom?" the giggling answer did nothing to sooth James anxiety, but Harry's next words had him sighing in relief.

"Tom's my age, he's really smart you and mom will like him."

"Oh we will, will we?" Harry nodded an affirmative. "Alright then." James stood then looked down to Harry who had also gotten up with his dad.

"So…" Harry paused then looked up. "Can I stay out side for a bit, just to see if Tom comes?" Thinking about it James ruffled Harry's hair.

"Alright Kiddo, but if Tom shows up I want you to bring him inside and introduce him to me and your mom, sound like a deal?"

"Deal!" Harry held out his hand, James obliged his smile wide as Harry shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'm going inside, don't stay out long, I don't want you getting sick." He let go of Harry's hand and turned. "Keep to our deal Harry."

"Ok dad I will." Harry bounced on the spot watching his dad return to the house. Turning Harry looked around the yard pouting when he did not spot Tom. He let out a sigh and settled him self for walking around the yard and hoping for Tom to show up.

An hour went by, Harry had moved the bucket and book to the deck planning to bring it in when he gave up. Settling into a game of splashing in puddles. Harry jumped into a mucky looking one sending water splashing everywhere. Harry grinned and jumped out of the puddle. Mud caked onto his shoes he dragged them against the grass, scraping it off.

"Hello Harry." Looking up Harry's face split into a huge smile.

"Tom!" he ran over to the other boy, who was leaning up against a tree blue eyes looking at him calmly. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Don't be ludicrous, I informed you yesterday we would be seeing each other."

"Lu-di-crous?" Harry pulled a face as he pronouns the new word. "What dose that mean?"

"To be ridiculous, silly, unreasonable." Tom pressed off the tree and stood up right.

"Oh I get it. You're really smart Tom."

"Thank you, now Harry what game would you like to play today?" Harry's enthusiasm grew to over boiling point.

"Oh? Oh Tom come with me." Harry reached out and gently gripped Tom's wrist pulling him forward.

"Where are we going?"

"In the house my dad and mom wanted to meet you."

"Is that so?" an impassive look crossed Tom's face, he allowed Harry to walk him over to the deck. Looking to the back of Harry's head Tom's mouth which had a slight quirk at the side fell flat, and she stopped dead in his tracks. Puzzled Harry turned to Tom.

"It's ok Tom I know they are going to love you." The older boy frowned raising a hand.

"Come here Harry." Harry stepped towards Tom not quite sure what was going on, Tom's raised hand fiddled with lose strands of hair. Pulling the hand back Tom looked down seeing dark smears. "What happened here?" looking at the dirt-smudged finger Harry bit his lip.

"Well, it must have been the boxes that fell on me, some of them were very dusty." Tom stared at Harry.

"Boxes?" his voice came out cool and collected, but his eyes narrowed just a little.

"Yep I heard a noise in the basement, went to look and I found a mouse. But it scared me and I tripped into the boxes, and they fell all over me." He waved his hands in the air motion all around him.

"You were in the basement, alone?" Harry nodded. "I see." Tom looked to his fingers letting out a breath, he looked back to Harry and wiped his fingers off on his trousers.

"Is something wrong Tom?" Harry quirked his head looking to his new found friend.

"No, now shall we?" bubbling up Harry grabbed Tom's wrist once more and pulled him along. Entering the house he kicked off his shoes and yelled out to his parents.

"Mom, dad?"

"Living room Harry." Turning Harry went in the direction to the living room not once noticing Tom walking beside him, rather then following him. Harry walked into the room seeing his parents on the couch he went to stand before then the coffee table between them.

"Hi." Harry smiled shyly at his parents. Lily smiled softly at her wind swept child, James grinned.

"Finally decided to come in eh, kiddo, what brought that on?" glancing to his side Harry saw Tom standing there calmly, his hands clasped behind his back and a polite look adoring his face.

"I wanted to introduce you to Tom." Smiling both parents sat up straighter. James had filled Lily in on Harry's new friend when he had come in, ensuring her that it was another boy Harry's age.

"Well then bring him in, there is no need to be shy." Confused Harry' s brow creased and he pouted, he looked from his parent then to Tom. The older boy shrugged and nodded to Harry's parents.

"Uh can't you see him?"

"See who Harry?" Lily inched forward looking into her son's eyes.

"Tom! He's standing right next to me." He gestured to his left pointing out Tom clear as day.

"Kiddo, no ones-" Lily placed her hand on James knee, looking to his wife they stared into one another eyes. Looking back to Harry Lily asked.

"Are you sure someone's there Harry?" he nodded. "Can you take another look please?" Harry pouted but did as he was told; he looked over seeing Tom look at him blue eyes gauging him, and slight quirk to his lips. Turning to his mother Harry let out a breath.

"Tom's standing right next to me." It was in that moment that Lily and James came to the same conclusion, Harry had an imaginary friend.

* * *

A/N wow that took a lot out of me, there was so much to put in there. so you get a glimpse of darkness, Tom's out of the bag, and Harry's parents think their son has a made up friend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try and keep the up dates coming, but if you guys were with me when I was writing ECT you know how I roll. love you all and thanks for reviews, fav, and alerts. they keep me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter three ~ Murky Waters

"Come on James this can't be right." Lily pleaded as she paced the length of the kitchen, hands wringing in front of her. "I mean isn't Harry too old for imaginary friends?" James sat back in the chair he had taken when Lily dragged him into the room.

"Relax Lil's, he's just being a kid." Lily turned to her husband green eyes narrowed.

"Relax!" James sat up straighter. " James Potter don't you dare tell me to relax. Do you even understand? this could hurt Harry." Standing James walked over to Lily and gripped her by the shoulders; he dipped down looking into her eyes.

"Lily dear it's fine, this wont hurt Harry at all. It's most likely due to the move. Pretty soon Harry will forget all about Tom." He smiled at her hands soothing over stiff shoulders.

"How could you possibly know that James?" her eyes pleaded with him, looking at him seeking answers. Answers, which James could grant her.

"Because I had an imaginary friend. Though I was younger then Harry. But the fact remains I had one and nothing ever happened to me." He ran a hand to her face gently stoking away the worry lines. "You have nothing to worry about. Most kids end up with an imaginary friend at some time."

"I never did." James smiled at her.

"Well you did have your witch of a sister growing up." Lily's hand snapped out smacking James on the arm.

"Don't you dare make fun of Petunia." James rubbed his arm a wide smiled on his face; even when Lily glared at him full force.

"Oh come on Lily you and I both know your sister's a dreadful witch." He grinned cheekily.

"James!" Holding up his hands James backed away from his scorned wife, her hands on her hips and her green eyes narrowed to slits.

"Alright, alright. Now before I got side tracked, I was just trying to say, that imaginary friends are more common in families with an only child." James took a step towards Lily and wrapped his arms around her. "Toms just here to help Harry cope with the change of moving. I'm sure that when he makes his first real friend, Tom will just fade away. For now we just go along with it." Lily looked up her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Fine, if it doesn't go like that then we will seek help, that make you feel better?" She leaned up pecking James lips; pulling back she smiled up at him.

"Very."

* * *

Harry leaned on the top of the couch; his green eyes burning a hole at the entrance to the kitchen where, not to long ago his parents had retreated. He didn't understand why they had to talk, nor why they couldn't seem to see Tom. Harry glanced to his side seeing the dark hair boy sitting properly next to him. Harry twisted and flopped on the couch sideways.

"Tom?" said boy turn his head looking at Harry; he raised a brow in question. "Why couldn't my parents see you?" Tom let out a soft sigh.

"They didn't want to see me, not a lot of people do. You're the first person to see me in a while." Harry scooted closer to Tom his bright eyes wide. There was a lingering sadness to Tom's answer.

"Are you really here?"

"But of course, you can see me. That makes me real."

"Are you lonely?" Tom took in Harry's rapid attention it was strange coming from the hyperactive child. Thinning his lips Tom hissed out a short answer.

"Yes." Harry lunged forward hugging Tom with all his might. Pulling back Harry looked up seeing Tom's bewildered features.

"Don't be, you have me now. I promise to always see you." He smiled sweetly. "It's a deal yes?" he held his hand out to Tom. Blue eyes stared at the hand then traveled up the length looking to Harry's face, slowly as if Tom was in disbelief his own hand rose, Harry quickly latched onto Tom's cold hand and stated firmly. " I promise not to forget you Tom, not now, not ever." Blue eyes flashed, their hands shook firmly. Tom breathed in sharply then his lips moved, Tom made a promise to Harry.

"I'll protect you." Bright green eyes widened and Harry gasped out.

"Protect me? Protected me from what?" Tom's hand not being held by Harry's drifted upwards and fingered a strained of Harry's hair, then it fell down to his side.

"Indulge me Harry, let me have this without explaining." They looked at one another Harry's eyes seeking out answers and Tom's lingering on Harry. "Please." The cold hand griped Harry's just a little tighter.

"Alright Tom, but you still have to tell me one day, ok?"

"Only if I have to." Their hands slid from one another, Harry shivered from the cold of Tom's own touch.

"Fair enough." Harry looked around the room becoming fidgety, snapping his gaze to Tom Harry blurted out. "Hey Tom want to see my room?"

"That would be acceptable." Harry pulled a face; the pout forming had Tom sigh. "Yes Harry I would like that." Harry grinned at Tom then shoot off the couch, his hand gripping Tom's and yanking him off the seat.

"Mom, dad I'm showing Tom my room!" Lily and James walked into the entrance; Lily frowned as she looked to her bouncing son.

"Harry I-" a firm hand was placed onto her shoulder, gently squeezing. Lily looked to James who was smiling; Lily smiled back then looked to her expecting son. "Be careful, no horsing around."

"No problem mom." Harry looked to the side smiling widely. "Come on Tom its this way." He raced out of the room, unknown to Harry's parents Tom followed at a slower pace, making Harry have to wait by the stairs. "Tom! You're so slow." Harry wined drawing out a smirk from the other boy.

"I am not slow Harry, I just like taking my time." He arrived at the stairs, Harry looked down as he was up on the first step.

"But-"

"No buts, now show me to your room." Harry's pout fell and a happy smiled graced his lips.

"Alright." He grabbed Tom and raced up the stairs. "This way." He turned a corner and jerked open a door holding it to allow Tom to enter first. "This is my room." Looking around the room Tom was happy that everything was in order.

"You are very clean." He looked to Harry, who had rushed to his bed and flopped down on it. Green eyes looked to him and Harry let out a soft snort.

"Mom say's I have to keep-" he rose on his elbows, freeing his hands as he made quotation with his fingers. "-'My space' clean, or suffer the consequences."

"What are the consequences?" Tom went to the bed and sat down next to Harry, as the smaller boy scooted over then sat up looking into blue eyes.

"I have one day to clean my room, but if by the next day it's not done, she'll come in with a trash bag, and anything on the floor not suppose to be, goes in the trash never to be seen again." He pulled a face bottom lip sticking out. "I only had it happen once. She though out a lot of cool stuff. Ever since then I've kept my room clean." He blinked tilting his head. "I've grown use to having a clean room, all my things are where they should be." Tom smiled lightly at that.

"She installed a good habit in you."

"Hey I'm not a computer Tom, things don't get installed in me, I learn." Harry grinned his one hand pushing Tom's shoulder; Tom chuckled and pushed Harry back. "Boo. Oh hey wanna play hide and seek again?" Tom nodded his head. "Awesome, I'll be 'it' this time. Um no hiding in my parents room ok?"

"No basement." Harry grinned. "I don't want boxes to fall all over me." The grin grew.

"Alright!" Harry flopped to the bed. "Better hide Tom!" he then pronounced loudly as he counted down. Making out when Tom took off out of the room, smiling Harry joyfully continued.

* * *

He raced down the stairs pausing at a closet door Harry tore it open. He and Tom had been playing hide and seek for a few hours now. Each taking their turns, and now Harry had to find Tom again. It was becoming harder to find him, like the older boy knew just where to hide so Harry couldn't find him.

Harry let out a sigh not seeing Tom in the closet; he shut the door and raced by his mother, who was holding a plant up away from him.

"No running in the house!" He slowed down to a very fast trot, till he made it to the liven room, and then he was running again. James smiled as Harry dashed by him on the couch. Pausing once again Harry looked to his grinning father.

"Dad you see Tom?"

"Can't say I have kiddo." Harry pouted his breath coming out in pants. "Why not try the kitchen yeah?" Harry nodded and raced over to the doorway to the kitchen, Lily caught sight of him again.

"Harry James Potter I told you no running in the house!" she hollered even as Harry ran into the next room. "Harry!"

"Sorry mom, wont happen again!" Lily shook her head then went to the dinning room table to place the plant there.

"You better not."

* * *

Harry looked around the kitchen, ducking down to look under the kitchen table, and opening cupboards. Frowning Harry looked to the basement door, he went to it touching the cool doorknob, twisting the handle to open it. He got inch then he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, just as wisp of air blew on his neck. Shivering Harry looked over his shoulder. He let out a gasp jumping back and falling sideways, Harry hit the ground exclaiming.

"Tom!" smirking Tom looked down on Harry as Harry held his hands to his rapidly beating heart.

"Yes Harry?"

"Don't yes Harry me, you scared the living day lights out of me. Where did you come from." Tom leered at him crossing his arms Tom leaned coolly against the basement door, effectively closing it the inch it had opened.

"I was in the pantry, I would not have come out, if you had not been looking in the wrong place." Harry sat up, but looked at Tom with a sour expression.

"You play dirty T-" Lily waked into the room; she stalled at the entry looking at her son sprawled on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Looking over Harry smiled brightly up at her.

"I fell down." Shaking her head Lily went over to the stove, pulling a lid off the pot steam rose and curled into the air. Looking in Lily took a spoon and stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Get off the floor Harry." Jumping up the 9 year old trotted over to his mother, motioning for Tom to follow. If Lily saw the gesture she ignored it.

"Looks really good mom, we going to have bread, or garlic bread with it?"

"Bread." Harry smiled one hand fiddling with the counter top; he then looked up to Lily green eyes wide and pleading, drawing a sharp breath from Lily.

"Can Tom stay for dinner?" Lily bit her lip and looked away from Harry and stirred the sauce. She was thinking about her response and missed as Harry tilted his head slightly like he was listening to someone whisper into his ear.

"Well I guess, um-" A hand tugged on her wrist, and Lily looked down to Harry who was smiling up at her.

"Never mind Tom says he has to go soon."

"Oh, ok, maybe next time?" Harry beamed up at her then leaned in hugging her middle.

"Thanks, I'm going to my room for a bit." He pulled back. "Come on Tom." He looked to the other boy smiling all the way to his eyes, even if Lily or James couldn't see Tom, Harry could, and that's all that mattered. He raced from the room hearing his mother scold him.

"No running!" letting out a laugh Harry jumped up the stairs, Tom diligently following him, all the way into his room. Harry spun around and looked to Tom.

"You really got to go?"

"No." Tom walked over the bed and sat down, he flattened the wrinkles in his pants then turned his attention back to Harry as he plopped down next to him.

"Oh why'd you say you did?" Tilting his head Harry watched as Tom moved his hand to move a piece of hair out of his face.

"I don't eat." Harry blinked.

"Oh." He frowned and shifted on the bed. "What are you going to do when I'm eating?"

"I'll wait for you."

"Really?" Tom nodded. "Then we can play some more?"

"Naturally." Harry jumped up and danced around the room. Tom watched in amusement.

"Harry! Come and set the table dinners almost ready." Harry stopped and looked his door pouting.

"Well that was quick." He looked to Tom tilting his head. "See you soon?"

"I'll be waiting." Tom pulled a book off of the night table and made him self comfortable on the bed, Harry grinned.

"Awesome, bye for now Tom." Blue eyes watched Harry run out of the room.

"No running Harry!"

"Sorry mom." Tom hid his smirk behind the book. Harry was a very hyper child, but that also made the younger boy more endearing. Shaking his head Tom looked down to the book and began to read.

* * *

Harry looked into the foggy mirror, squinting Harry made a face. He had been forced into a bath right after dinner. Lilly telling him he had to clean up. She ushered him in the room telling him she would get his nightclothes. Harry hadn't had the time to tell Tom, and now he was sulking about it. Grabbing his toothbrush Harry set to his task, the sooner he got this done the better.

He bounced up and down on his stepping stool as he counted in his head. His dad had told him he had to brush his teeth for at lest 60 seconds, and even if he counted really fast Harry always got distracted, and had to start over again. On the fourth try Harry finally made it to 60, he spat the foamy paste into the sink. Then rinsed his tooth brush off and ran his hands under the cold water splashing it around the bowl.

Placing his toothbrush into the cup, Harry turned and jumped down from his stepping stool, his feet recoiled at the cold tiles. Harry's feet made tapping noises was he walked across the bathroom, looking to his side Harry frowned at the towel on the ground, walking over he picked it up. Going over to the rack he didn't notice the sudden absence of the sound of his feet hitting the tiles. He shivered as the room became strikingly cold, shaking it off Harry struggled to put the towel on the rack. Just hooking it over there was the sound of a loud bang as the door -which had been a smidge open to clam his mom down- slammed shut. Harry squeaked and rushed to the door, hands grabbing the handle he pulled.

"Mom?" He blinked and tried again, it wouldn't budge. Letting out a breath Harry frowned as he could see a white cloud form in front of his face. his panic rose, his toes curled on the floor seeking warmth. Harry's heart hammering in his chest he tugged at the door again. "Ma!" just then the tap turned on full blast, Harry snapped his head to the sink seeing the water turned from crystal clear to mucky brown. His mind dizzying, and unnatural fear running wild, his hands clenching the door handle so tight Harry did the only thing he could think of, he screamed.

"Dad! Daddy!"

* * *

A/N Oh now that's interesting. some supernatural stuff going on there. I'm starting to get right into this story, but I want to get to the supernatural stuff so bad, but I don't want it to be too soon. am I setting the pace alright? I hope so. anyways hope you all like it, sorry for the cliff hanger. and thanks for reviews, alerts and favorites. I love you all to pieces. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter four ~ Closed Doors

James stepped into the house; he had been taking out the garbage. Wiping his hands on his jeans, and kicked the door shut. It was then he heard Harry screaming for him, without a moment's hesitation James was across the room and on the stairs, skipping steps.

He could hear Lily further behind him, both of them set in worry mode. Harry hadn't called James 'daddy' for a long time now. He only revered back to that when he was really hurt or scared. James could remember late night terrors, after Harry's cousin Dudley forced a 5-year-old Harry to watch a horror flick. It had been a hard couple of months before Harry stopped having nightmares.

Seeing the door before him James grabbed the handle and pulled, Harry's voice calling out to him. He forced the door open cold air blew past him, making him shiver. Then a small body attached them self to his middle. Looking down James could see Harry, his son shivering, hair soaked, and arms wrapped tightly around him. Prying the arms off him James swooped down scooping Harry up into his arms, adjusting his shivering frightened son in his arms.

"James what's wrong?" He looked to the side seeing Lily's worried frightened face. He ran a hand up to Harry's head his finger's tangling into the soaked dark locks, and effectively calming Harry.

"I don't know." Small arms tightened around him, and Harry hid his face in James neck, his wet hair soaking his shirt. "Harry, kiddo, hey come on look at me." Lily hovered biting her lip and ran a gentle hand down Harry's side. The reassuring touch had Harry lift his head looking to his mother.

"Harry babe what happened?" Lily soothed a hand to her son cheek, her voice clam. Harry slid a hand from James shoulder and reached out for Lily, who was quick to take Harry's small cold hand, she gasped. "James he freezing! We have to get him warm." James nodded and began to walk down the hall, Lily following as she wouldn't let go of her sons hand.

They arrived in Harry's room, where James and Lily set about making Harry comfortable on his bed, safely tucked under the covers. Both parents took a seat on either side of the bed, Lily holding Harry's hand and James resting a hand on Harry's head.

"What happened Harry?" Green eyes darted to the side seeking out something that Lily and James couldn't see.

"Harry." He looked to Lily. "Babe what happened, why were you screaming?" a light flush covered Harry's cheeks; he frowned and bit his lip.

"I-" he paused the encouraging smile had Harry spilling. "I couldn't open the door." His cheeks darkened in shame. "And it got really cold, and the taps turned on with murky water coming out." His hands beneath the covers twisted, and he looked away from Lily. "I wanted out, and I couldn't get out." His frown deepened, James reached out tipping Harry's head up.

"Hey kiddo, it's alright. You were scared." Lily squeezed Harry's hand drawing his attention.

"It's ok to be scared Harry, just know we are always here for you." Her other hand rose up and wiped away Harry's wet bangs from his forehead. A small shaky smile lifted the corners of Harry's lips.

"I know." He leaned into the touch, his smile widening as Lily repeated the action.

"Good," both looked to James who was smiling widely at them. "Now that that's over, might I say Harry you have quite the set of lungs on you."

"James!" looking at his off put wife James grinned.

"What? I swear that if I had been half way across the world I would have heard him." He turned and looked at Harry his expression gentle. "And even with that distance, I'd be there just as quick." He ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "No matter what kiddo." Harry shot James a grateful smile.

"I love you dad." James beamed; both he and Lily encourage Harry to express his affections.

"Hey! What about me?" Harry looked to Lily and smiled up at her.

"Love you too." The playful scowl Lily had on her visage morphed into an expression of love.

"Good." Lily leaned in kissing Harry's forehead. "I think you should get some sleep now, you have had a long day." James ruffled his hair looking to Harry with clam eyes.

"Yeah." Harry trailed off eyes wondering around the room stopping at a dark corner, he took a shaky breath then looked back to his parents. "Can you stay till I fall asleep?" Lily grabbed his hand squeezing as her other hand fiddled with Harry's bangs.

"Sure thing kiddo, just close your eyes. We'll keep you safe." Gratefully Harry settled and closed his eyes, he drifted off. Lily's finger's soothing him into la la land faster then they knew. They both sat with Harry longer then they had to. Just to be sure their boy was ok.

* * *

Tom stood beside the door, having moved from the dark corner when James and Lily had left. He watched the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest as the small boy took even strong breaths.

He had been watching Harry since he had entered the room, face pail and blind panic clear on his features. He had listened growing anxious as Harry told his parents what happened in the bathroom. Tom knew that this wasn't going to be the only incident.

He let out a soft exhale his blue eyes slanted as he felt the shift in the air. Tom stared ahead of him his hand sliding to the door; -James and Lily had left open, thinking it would comfort Harry if he woke in the middle of the night- His palm lay flat against the cool wood. He looked to Harry seeing as he curled up into a ball, his breath coming out in puffs of clouds. Frowning Tom felt the presences, a dark dreading and violent force, creeping into his very bean.

Sliding his hand down the door slowly closing the entrance. Soundlessly letting the sliver of the opening close, and cutting off the bitter cold. That thing had been watching, Tom slipped from his hiding place and walked over to Harry. Who by now was clutching at the sheets, his shivering having stopped as the door was closed and keeping the cold at bay. Tom reached out pulling the blankets up a hand sliding to Harry's forehead he pressed down firmly, calmly, and gently.

"Sleep Harry. He wont get you." Tom pulled back his cold hand returning it to his side; he then went over to the dark corner watching over Harry, blue eyes never leaving the small 9 year old.

* * *

"But Mom!"

"No Harry." Lily put a dish of snacks on the table and walked around the setting. Swiftly she grabbed Harry's arm and maneuvered him into the kitchen.

"But dad's sneaking some." He pointed to James who was making to grab a cookie from a plate on the counter. Lily went to him and swatted his hand away from the plate.

"James! These are for the guest!" Looking up James looked put off at his son ratting him out.

"Aw but Lil's they are so good, I couldn't help my self."

"Try to help your self again and you'll regret it." She glared up at her nervous husband, before scooping up the plate of cookies and walking out of the room by passing Harry. Both stared at the door waiting with batted breath. After a few minutes James beamed at his son and pulled his hand from behind his back.

"Well done Harry." In his hand he held two cookies. "We have out foxed the fox, now come claim your reward!" Harry ran over to James, his father passing his son a cookie and then steering them out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

They both walked around the yard munching on their hard earned treat.

"Hey dad, how long is this dinner gonna take?" James looked down into green eyes.

"Most likely the whole afternoon." A pout formed on Harry's lips showing his displeasure.

"Do I have to entertain Dudley? Can't I just play with Tom in my room?" There was a hopeful tone to Harry's question, like James could make everything ok and Harry would be fine.

"Sorry kiddo, but things just don't work that way." James stopped walking and knelt down looking at Harry, he put his hands on his sons shoulders. "Look I know you don't like your cousin, but the fact is, he is your cousin. Family, they can be a pain in the ass, but their still family." Harry kept his gaze down to his feet shuffling in the dried leaves.

"Mom's not going to like you swore around me." Blinking at the abrupt change in topics James gazed around himself then looked back to Harry.

"Not going to rat me out, are you?" He eyed his son.

"No!" James grinned and brought his son into a hug.

"That's my boy." He pulled back, and let out a sigh seeing Harry's down trotted features. "Oh it wont be that bad, if Dudley gives you to much grief come and spend time with me."

"But Uncle Vernon will be with you, and mom will tell me to go play with Dudley." Tilting back James looked to the trees, then back to Harry.

"I'll have a talk with her." He ran a hand to Harry's hair a ruffled it. "Just try to bare with it ok kiddo?" still frowning lightly Harry nodded.

"James! Harry! Get in the house they will be here shortly!" Both looked up to Lily who stood on the porch arms crossed and her lips pursed.

"Be there soon!" They watched as Lily turned and walked back into the house, showing no indication that she knew they stole cookies. Looking at one another both father and son shared a secret smile. "Well then, guess we should get going, can't make your mother wait." Harry nodded. "Oh Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry blinked as James looked into his eyes.

"How bout we try to keep Tom a secret, don't mention him eh?" tilting his head Harry showed his confusion. "I don't think the Dursley's would understand Tom's unique talent of not appearing to them." Understand filtered though Harry's eyes and the small raven hair boy nodded.

"Of course, I'll keep Tom to my self!"

"Good, now let's get going." They both made their way into the house, just as they were sliding the door shut Lily's voice yelled from the other room.

"Harry go wash up!"

"Ok Mom!" Harry ran off just as Lily came into the room.

"Done giving him the pep talk." James shrugged and went up to his wife.

"Don't be like that Lily you're family is hard to get along with, at lest your sister's family is. Your parents are awesome!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Besides I know your not blind to Dudley pushing Harry around, doesn't help that Petunia and Vernon encourage his behavior, saying he's a boy mean's nothing when the kids a spoiled brat."

"James!"

"No, don't deny it. You know as well as I do that kid gets away with everything. If Harry comes to me tonight, I don't want you scolding him." They both looked at one another.

"James they're family they should get along."

"To get along is fine Lily, but to be tormented is another thing. Harry's safe guard is coming to me tonight. He already told me he would try, but if he gets tired, or Dudley is bulling him, he will come to me. Please don't push him." Her brow frowned she searched James visage eyes traveling to his, looking behind the glasses. "You know I'm right on this." She let out a sigh.

"Alright. I just want them to get a long." Raising a hand to Lily's face James cupped her cheek and leaned in.

"I know love but sometime's that takes time, and maturity."

* * *

His hands played in the water watching as the suds washed off, falling into the sink. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hi Tom!" he turned and hopped down from his stepping stool approaching the slightly taller boy.

"Good afternoon Harry." They both stood before one another. Harry smiling up at Tom, who nodded his head in greeting.

"I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?"

"I have been around, I was never to far from you." A puzzled look crossed Harry countenance.

"Oh then how come you didn't show your self to me? I was worried." Tom turned away from Harry and made his way out of the bathroom.

"I was looking into things, and I needed to remain unnoticed." He clasped his hands behind his back knowing Harry was following him down the hall and to the stairs, making his way up them. Harry paused at the bottom looking at Tom. Harry had used the down stairs bathroom to wash up, still weary of the one upstairs. "Come along Harry." Looking up Harry noticed Tom was at the top and he was still at the bottom, he jolted up the stairwell.

"What kind of things were you looking into?" they were walking down the hall, making their way to Harry's room.

"The incident from last night." Harry blinked in surprise his body going on autopilot; he dragged his feet to the bed, not once noticing as his bedroom door shut on its own. Tom stood in front of the bed watching as Harry's pale face flushed.

"Should I help?"

"No. I want you to stay as far away from this as you can."

"Tom?"

"No, if you don't go looking for it, it should leave you alone." He had moved closer to Harry looking into wide green eyes. "Promise to stay away!" Harry looked about to argue but a strong hissing voice had him pause "Promise!" the command made Harry answer before he could even think about what he was promising.

"I promise Tom." Drawing back Tom looked to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good."

"But remember Tom you promised to tell me if it gets bad." The hand pointing at him irked Tom, so he raised his own and grabbed Harry's hand pulling it down he leveled Harry with a stare.

"But of course, you have my word." His cold hand tightened it's hold on Harry's, before releasing. Tom moved and sat upon the bed. "Now Harry, what's going on down stairs?"

"Oh we're having my moms sister family over for dinner." Harry pulled a face. "I always hate when they're over, there so, prissy and proper." Tom frowned at him. "Not like you Tom! More like a cond-condes." His brows frowned.

"Condescending."

"That's it! They're condescending! Better then the rest!" Harry had jumped from the bed and was now looking into Tom's eyes.

"I'm condescending." Pouting Harry quipped out.

"Not like them, you'll see Tom, You'll understand when you see them." Tom hummed hands clasped in front of him.

"I will just have to wait and see then." Harry nodded. "Very well then. Should they be here soon?" Harry looked to the clock and blinked.

"Yea, any minute now, I should go down stairs to greet them." Returning his gaze to Tom, he smiled as the other boy slipped from the bed and stood up.

"Shall we?" grinning Harry spun around and marched to the door, where he paused. "What is it?" Harry looked at Tom over his shoulder, hand holding the doorknob.

"Well, it's something my father said." Tom gestured with his hand telling Harry to continue. " It's just that, well he said it may be best if I don't mention you." Harry made a face like he had eaten something sour.

"Agreed."

"What! Really? That doesn't bother you?" he quirked his head looking at Tom on a slant.

"As I once told you Harry, it has been a long time since someone has seen me. Thus when someone who see's me, tells someone who can't see me, about me. They do not understand and most lash out." Harry had let go of the handle and turned to face Tom.

"Lash out?"

"They will think you are nuts." The blunt words coming from Tom seemed to hit Harry hard, and the smaller boy looked to be deep in thought, his brow frowned and his bottom lip being chewed. Slowly wide green eyes looked up at Tom again.

"Yeah I think they'd be the type to think that." His lips pressed together. "It really doesn't bother you?" Tom walked up to him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No, not when you have brought it to my attention, and have expressed your unease about the situation." A squeeze to his shoulder made Harry smile.

"Harry, come down and greet your Aunt and Uncle!" Lily voice drifted up from downstairs, drawing both boys attention.

"Guess it's time to go down stairs." A frown crossed Harry's features, shaking his head Harry turned and opened his door, Tom followed. They could both hear the commotion of people entering the house.

Just as Harry was making his way over to the entrance he could hear a dog barking and his Uncle's loud booming voice.

"James, Lily you remember my sister Margie!" it was then Harry knew his night had just got worst.

* * *

A/N and the Dursley's have arrived. Odd lot they are haha. I think I'm in love with Harry/James, father/son bonding moments. I just think James would be a great dad. sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for everything no matter they be reviews, faves or alerts they all mean so much to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter five~ A Trickle of Red

He could see what Harry was talking about, when he had shown his dislike for the Dursley's family. Not only were they complete opposites of Harry and his parents, but they were down right horrid.

Full of vicious words, and fake personality's.

Since they had arrived they had all been so very pleasantly fake, and Tom knew Harry could see behind their sham. Whether Harry could tell what it was, was another thing all together.

The worst one in the family seemed to be Marge. She was very blunt and crude as far as he could tell; she was not a pleasant woman, both inside and out. She had already slewed out servile insults, all of which seemed to grate on everyone's nerves.

They had all sat down to eat; three of the Dursley's filling their plate with piles upon piles of food. Petunia –Lily's sister- the only Dursley's to have a small amount of food. The Potter's had a good serving of food in front of them.

Harry picked at his food, not likening the company, nor the conversation going on around them.

"Our Dudley's going to be a boxer! Just started learning this week, he has. Coach says he'll make a fine fighter." The proud tone was noticeable, as well as the smugness. Vernon preened at his son who sat across from him. Dudley shoved more food into his mouth and smiled gleefully.

"Don't you think that's a little violent?" Lily quirked her head to the side, her hand daintily holding a fork, as her other hand nudged Harry to get her son to start eating.

"Of course not! He's a growing boy. It's just a way to get rid of all his excess energy!" Vernon boasted. "Don't you keep your son busy?" the question had both Lily and James frowning.

"Of course they don't Vernon, just look at him!" Marge's voice echoed in the dinning room Harry looked down, letting his fork fall to his plate, and placing his hands in his lap. Lily stood up from her chair, hands placed firmly on the table; she gave Marge an icy stair.

"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat what you just said?" the bloated looking woman let out a huff.

"Oh no dear, your reaction is proof enough to show us what kind of person he is going to turn out to be." Lily's fiery temper grew, her green eyes narrowed to slits. James stood his hand reaching out and coming down on Lily's shoulder. He leveled Marge with a look.

"I beg your pardon but is this any way to act when in someone else's home, enjoying their food and hospitably?" Marge let out a miffed huff, averting her eyes she informs simply.

"Hospitably? Is it hospitable to lock my poor Ripper in the basement?"

"This is about the dog." Marge turned her eyes to the most unlikely person. Petunia dabbed at her lips and looked up to her husband's sister. "Really Marge, you have been positively unpleasant all evening. All because your dog is locked up?" she placed the napkin down drawing everyone's attention. "Was it hospitable to arrive at our door without so much as a phone call? Nerveless with your pet, then barge into a lovely dinner with my sister and spoil it?" Lily and James sat down in awe.

"Darling," she looked over to Vernon.

"Oh hush you, you know I'm right. We had this dinner planed for weeks." She looked over to Lily reaching out she grasped her sisters hand. "I'm sorry for Vernon's sister." Marge let out a disgruntled squawk, making Petunia smile at Lily who smile in kind.

"It's ok, how about we move past it." Both sisters squeezed one another's hand then let go.

A Moment passing swiftly.

"So Vernon how's business?" the older man looked to James his lip twitched.

"It's great, boss recons it's going to be another good year for us." He boomed out, his excitement showing.

Harry let out a breath he had been holding; he looked across the room and smiled.

"Charming." His gaze flicked to the side seeing Tom standing next to him, his grin widened. Just as he was going to ask Tom what he meant the other boy raised his hand and made a shushing motion. Flushing slightly Harry turned back to his food. "I'll be back a little later Harry, do be good while I'm gone." Pausing in his eating Harry nodded slightly. His odd action drawing Dudley's attention, the plump boy frowned.

They continued to eat, Harry slower then the rest causing Lily to worry, her hand soothing over Harry's back. Just as they were finishing Lily nudged Harry and leaned down to him.

"Hey think you can show Dudley where the kitchen sink is? You two can put your dishes there and then go play. Sound good?" Harry looked over to Dudley as the boy finished off his second helping of food. He then looked back at his mother eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah sure." He shrugged, pushed out Harry and grabbed his plate then made his way over to Dudley. "Hey I'll show you were the sink is." Finishing the mouthful Dudley nodded and jumped from his seat, plate in hand he followed Harry hearing Vernon's voice they looked to him.

"You boys play nice, no ruff housing Dudley."

"Yes father." Then they were gone, entering the kitchen Harry went strait for the sink. Glancing to the side Harry made out that Tom was in the kitchen standing off to the side. Raising a hand in greeting Tom narrowed his eyes making Harry pause. "What are you looking at?" Dudley looked over to the spot Harry was looking. "Nothings there."

"Uh yeah thought I saw something, must have been the lighten." He smiled and held out his hand for Dudley's plate, which was shoved into his hands.

"Yeah right, maybe you're just crazy."

"I am not!" the plate banged against the sink as it was dropped the last bit in Harry's rush to correct his cousin.

"Are too." Harry puffed up his green eyes narrowed he made to quip back.

"Do not stoop to his level, you are better then him." Tom's smooth voice had Harry calmed he looked at his cousin, the boy seemed smug about his remark.

"Oh I don't care, so what did you want to do?" put out Dudley frowned.

"Don't know, um how bout we go see Ripper, he must be lonely."

"I don't think that's a good idea, mom put him there cause he's not a nice dog." He looked over to the door of the basement. "And I don't want to go down there." Dudley let out a laugh.

"Oh really? Sure you aren't just scared?"

"No, I just, well a lot of boxes fell on me last time." He could feel Tom's eyes on him, he wanted to look over at the other boy but forced himself not to.

"Oh is that all? That's nothing!" Dudley moved over to the door and jerked it open. "Are you coming?" Biting his lip Harry glanced to the side he could see Tom shaking his head 'no'. "Oh look at the scaredy cat."

"I'm not scared!"

"Harry." Tom began towards the slightly smaller boy.

"You are too!"

"Am not!" his face flushed as he gripped the edges of his shirt.

"Prove it! Go to the basement alone." Dudley pointed downstairs.

"Fine!"

"Harry don't." a cold hand gripped at his wrist. Jerking away Harry didn't pause and marched right over to the basement, he walked passed Dudley and stomped all the way down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom he looked back up, seeing Dudley look down at him.

"See, I'm not scared!" waving his arms around. "There's nothing down here to be scared of." Dudley grinned down at him, his plump fist reaching out for the door.

"Oh yes there is." Harry frowned in confusion, tilting his head he could see Tom's displeased visage. "Ripper." Then the door snapped shut, Harry ran up the stairs just as the lock slid in place.

"Dudley this isn't funny! Open the door!" his cousin laughed on the other side, only laughing harder at Harry attempts to get the door open. "Dudley!"

"Have fun in there Potty!" then Dudley left, letting out snickers as he went.

"Git!" the light flicked on causing Harry to look to the side eyes wide at seeing Tom staring at him.

"I do wish you had listened to me."

"Tom!"

"I said don't, I made my distaste clear. You ignored me, now you are locked in the basement." Harry made a whining noise at the back of his throat. Tom leveled him with a look as he fixed the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Ok I'm sorry, I was stupid. Now I'm stuck in the basement. Happy?"

"Naturally, but I would be even more jovial if you would make you way out of the basement." Frowning Harry grumbled out.

"Jovial means happy doesn't it?"

"Evidently." Harry let out a frustrated sound and grabbed at his hair, shaking the locks furiously. Snapping his gaze back to Tom showing his exasperation. "It means yes."

"Why can't you just say that?"

"I find you lack vocabulary, and wish to expand your horizon." He smirked at Harry, then made his way down the stairs peering back. "Now enough of this nonsense, I would like it if we made our escape."

"How? the doors locked." He pointed back to the door. Letting out a sigh Tom crossed his arms and stared at Harry for a half a minute before realizing Harry just wasn't going to get it, he replied.

"If memory serves me right, there is another door." Immediately Harry bubbles up and bounces down the stairs, jumping the last three steps he exclaims.

"You're brilliant Tom, I forgot all about the other door!" he beams up at Tom his smile as wide as it could go.

"I know." Harry pushes Tom's shoulder jarring him a bit.

"Awe don't spoil it, I gave you a compliment say thank you Tom."

"Thank you Tom." Harry pouted at Tom's smirking face. "Come Harry." He held out his hand waiting for Harry to take it.

"Ok." Harry took Tom's hand. "But just so you know that was very mean of you."

"I know." He grinned again as Harry gasped out.

"Tom!"

"Hush, you know I was joking." They began to walk forward hands clasped. Harry made a disgruntled noise.

"You joke now?" He grinned up at Tom, who leveled him with an amused look.

"I'm truly deeply hurt." He raised a hand and pats his chest where his heart would lay. "Right here."

"Ha! I think you'll sur-" he stopped mid-sentence green eyes wide. The sound of growling vibrating around the room, looking forward they could see Ripper, the bull dogs hackles raised and his teeth showing. He let out a bark causing Harry to stumble back, letting out one more growl the dog took off sprinting towards them.

"Run!" Harry's hand slipped from Tom's and he turned around running away. "Not the stair's Harry!" letting out a squeak Harry swiftly turned the other way and headed for a row of boxes. Just making the turn Harry could feel Rippers teeth almost sink into his ankle. Squeaking Harry grabbed some boxes and jerked them, making them fall in front of the dog.

"Tom help!" He jumped over another box, his foot catching the edge making him stumble a bit.

"The other door Harry!" Harry braced him self against the wall, and pushed off, jerking off to the side. He pushed down more boxes. Slowing Ripper only minimally. Harry let out a rushed breath, and turned sharply seeing Tom waiting at the other staircase. He raced over practically leaping up the stairs, crashing into the door he raised up as high as he could, stumbling with the lock.

"Hurry Harry." A icy hand soothed down his back, trying to clam him. Ripper's barked drawing Harry attention to him, he turned eyes wide in fright. Harry's legs gave out and he fell into a sitting position on the stairs the door at his back, still locked tight, as he hadn't managed to unlock it.

"No." With the whispered word the dog was off jumping up the steps snarling and growling. Harry pressed into the door his body trembling, eyes wide watching as Ripper closed the distance, then a body obscures his view looking up Harry gasps quietly "Tom."

A loud howl burst though the air, Harry snap's his hands over his ears and his eyes closing tightly. Something warm and wet splashes across his front, just as he hears a sickening thud and yelp.

Cracking his eyes open he sees Tom leering down. Making out whimpering noises Harry tilts to the side. What he see's makes him gasp and tear's flood his eyes. Shakily Harry stands and tumbled down the stairs in disbelief. He can hear the thudding footsteps from up stairs. But all he can do is fall to the floor wide eyes looking up at Tom.

"Tom."

"I was protecting you." Harry closes his eye's tears falling to the floor. Letting out a hiccup he opened his eyes looking to Ripper, the dog is a bloody mess, red trickling from the dog's head, as it lets out whimpering noises. Harry reaches out, wanting to help but not knowing how. He hears the door being ripped open and the flood of footsteps as everyone makes their way downstairs. "It was you or him, Harry." Looking back to Tom he lets out another sob, hands trembling as they try to sooth Ripper into sleep. "You or him." Tom whispers again his voice clam, comforting Harry enough to slow his panicked breathing.

"Harry, oh god!" Harry looks up seeing Lily her green eyes wide looking at the scene. Her son collapsed on the floor with a bloodied beaten dog, as he pets the whimpering trembling pet. His face covered in tears, and the front of him splashed with blood.

"What have you done?" Marge's voice screams echoing around the room. She rushes forward pushing Harry away, she knelt down, gently laying a hand on Ripper just then the dog sized up, letting out a howl, body convulsing, then he went still. Fat tear fell down Marge's face, letting out a sob she snaps her gaze to Harry. "You monster! You killed my baby!" Harry backed up his feet hitting the steps behind him. "You good for nothing MONSTER!" Harry let's out a sob, then tore his way up the stairs.

"Harry!" James yelled for him, his hand gripped the lock and twisted; wrenching the door open Harry booked it out of the house. He ran for the forest stumbling, just as he reached the trees he heard his father once more. "Harry please stop!" he didn't, he ran as fast as he could tears rolling down his face. He didn't know how long he had been running but soon he let out a gasp as his foot caught under a tree root and he flue to the ground.

Landing hard Harry let out a loud sob, burying his face into the dirt he cried. It had all happened so fast. Tom, the blood, Ripper, Marge.

'You Monster!' Harry cried harder.

'I was protecting you.' His body trembled the tears soaking into the ground.

'It was you or him.' Shaking Harry let out a chocking sound gripping into the dirt Harry sniffled looking up as a gentle hand pressed down onto his head.

"Harry?" swiping at the hand Harry screamed.

"Go away Tom!" he held Tom's eyes, his own filled with pain, panic and sadness. "Just go away." And just like that Tom was gone. Harry fell back into the dirt sobbing loudly.

* * *

A/N uh the Dursley were so hard to write T.T I kept getting stuck on them so bad. As for Petunia yeah I can see her coming to Lily's aid. reason? Lily's not a witch, there was nothing to dive them apart.

lol and wow I'm happy this chapter is done, and stuff happened again. lol

anyways hope you all liked it =) Love you all thank you for reviews, favs and follows.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter six~ The Truth Lies

He trembled holding back the tears he wanted to let fall. His hands holding his knees as another soul tarring sob left him. Harry gasped, then held his breath. He had been out in the forest for well over 2 hours. It was dark the sun having set half an hour ago. He just couldn't bring him self to go back home, not after everything.

He didn't want to look upon everyone's face to see them staring back at him, like he was a 'monster' as Marge had put it. He hadn't done anything wrong yet he was being blamed. Letting out another sob Harry closed his eyes and put his head down.

"Harry!" his hand tightened and he scooted down making himself as small as possible. "Please Harry!" his parents had been looking for him for a while now, they would call out for him, but Harry didn't want to see them, he knew they wouldn't understand.

"Harry! Son? Please we just want to know you're ok." James voice cried out closer to Harry then he was before, startled Harry let out a squeak. "Harry?" A light shined down on him. "Oh Kiddo." Harry looked up to see his father sliding down the small hill to the side of him. "Lily I found him! He's over here!" James came towards him and crouched down. "Harry?" he reached out but stopped when he saw Harry scoot away. "I'm not mad at you."

"James? Oh thank god Harry." Lily walked into the clearing her eyes filling with relief.

"I didn't do it." Both parents were kneeling looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry."

"I didn't!" Harry's head snapped up his red-rimmed eyes looking from Lily, to James pleading with them to believe him. "Dudley locked me in the basement, I was going to leave though the other door, but Ripper chased after me, and I couldn't get away. I was so scared, then I was corner and, and he was coming! He was going to bite me!" Harry's eyes flooded his breathing speed up.

"Oh Harry, it's ok." Lily reached out her hands gripping at Harry's small face. "Shh my little boy, it's ok." Lily soothes as James ran a hand up and down Harry's side, his hazel eyes clam. Harry drew in small deep breaths. His parent's believed him, they weren't yelling at him, they weren't telling him he was 'Monster.'

"It's ok, we know you had to defend yourself." Harry's world shattered. "If he was going to bite me, I would kick him down the stairs too." Harry turned wide eyes to James, the last of his tears falling; Lily was quick to wipe them away. "Just tell us the truth Harry." James gave him an encouraging nudge. "We just want to know what happened." Harry slapped away their hands, and he stood, eyes closing he screamed.

"I didn't do it!" His hands shook at his side. " I didn't!" Both Lily and James stood looking surprised with Harry out burst. "I never touched him!" Harry shook his head back and forth.

"Harry?"

"No!" Harry opened his eyes look strait at Lily. "You think I did it, but I didn't. Ripper was coming towards me, and then, and then." The tears started again, Harry took in a breath, his hands uncurling only for them to be held to his chest, grabbing at the fabric. "And then he was there." Harry let out a hiccup. Tears falling down the sides of his face.

"Who was there Harry?" James placed a hand to Harry's shoulder leaning into his distraught son.

"Tom." Harry tearfully replied, his hands clenching his chest. Seeing the look Lily and James gave one another Harry quickly said. "But he said it was to protect me!" Both James's hands came down onto Harry's shoulders, and his father leveled him with a look.

"Harry, please tell us the truth." Hopeful green eyes fell downwards, and Harry trembled.

"But I did." Harry's frown deepened.

"Where is he now Harry?" looking to the side Harry looked to Lily in hope. "Where is Tom now?"

"I told him to go away." Lily leaned down, James moved over, allowing his wife access to their son. Lily gently grabbed Harry's face she looked into twin pools of green.

"Good, I want you to stay away from Tom, do you understand?" Harry's eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath. "Harry?"

"I understand." Lily's eyes softened and she pulled Harry to her, hugging him.

"Good." Harry's own arms slid around Lily's waste and he hugged her back, his head nuzzling into his mother. "You're grounded." Harry pulled back eyes wide. "Do you know how worried you had us looking for you? You are not getting away with that, when I or you father yell for you, you come running." James put a hand to Harry's head and ruffled his hair drawing Harry's attention to him.

"You got that Kiddo?" Harry nodded his head. "Then tell your mother that." Harry looked up to Lily his hands gripping the fabric of her shirt.

"I understand." Lily's lips quirked at the corners, she soothed a hand over Harry's flushed cheeks.

"That's my boy, how about we go home now?" Harry froze his eyes wide.

"Don't worry kiddo, the Dursley's left long ago, I don't think we'll be seeing them for a long time." Harry was nudged his hand slipping into Lily's hand then his other being gripped by James.

"They're not there?" his small voice had Lily and James looking down at him.

"No, But Harry I want you to phone and apologize to your aunt." Lily reprimanded at Harry's protesting look she continued. "Ah, none of that, what happened, happened, you were there, just tell her sorry on the phone." Harry frowned looking to the ground. After a while he nodded his head. "Good." Together they began their trek home.

* * *

Lily sat at her vanity, she pulled her earrings out and placed then into her jewelry box just to the side of her, she then grabbed hold of her brush and raked it though her hair working out the tangles.

"Lil's?" she let out a hum telling James he had her attention. "Do you really not want to know what happened in the basement?" she paused in her brushing, and looked into the mirror staring are her husband and finding his eyes looking back at her thought the reflection.

"I already know what happened." She placed the brush down and turned so she could look at James and not his reflection. "He was locked in the basement, that dog chasing him. Then it was going to bite him, so Harry stopped it." Seeing the doubt on James face, Lily got up and crossed the room.

"Then why wouldn't he say that?" she raised her hand and cupped James face, drawing his eyes to hers.

"I can only think that maybe with all of this happening, that's what he thought happened. The move, losing his friends, and then Tom's appearance, maybe he imagined Tom saving him, like how Tom plays with him?" she frowned her brow. "It's not uncommon for that to happen is it?" James took a moment to think over what Lily said; her hand still cupped his face. Leaning into the touch he readied his reply.

"No, I think you may be right, but I also think that you were right before." Lily parsed her lips. "What I mean to say is that if Harry keeps talking about Tom, we may need to get him to see someone. I didn't like today's incident, not one bit." He raised a hand and ran it though Lily's hair. "Though if what Harry says is true, and he told Tom to go away, we may be lucky." He gave Lily a small smile.

"Lets hope it is as he says." James leaned in and pecked Lily's lips. She smiled her hand falling from James's cheek to rest on his shoulder. James gave her a grin before swooping in and picking Lily up bridle style, letting out a squeal, Lily quickly wrapped her arms around James's shoulders.

"Now Mrs. Potter how about we christen this house?" Lily let out a series of giggles as James walked over to the bed.

* * *

It was quite, way too quite. Harry tossed and turned in his bed, the day playing back in his mind. He couldn't forget Ripper at the bottom of the staircase, whimpering and twitching. Turning once again Harry raised his hands to his ears and closed his eyes tightly. He knew it was late and he desperately wanted to sleep.

Just as he was going to toss the sheets from his body he heard his door creep open then click shut. Harry stilled his body going slack as he pretended to sleep. He tried to pick up any sound going on around him, but he didn't dare to open his eyes.

He felt a soft presser on his shoulder, finger's curling around the comforter as a weight leaned down onto him. Harry felt the need to move, to jump out of bed and run to his parent's room, so he could climb up between them and hide away. Coldness worked its way from his shoulder to the rest of his body making him shiver. He sucked in a breath as his shoulder was shook, then the soft tone of a voice entered his senses.

"Harry? You need to get up." The voice was gentle, commanding and pleading. Harry turned away from the hold knocking back the hand; he pulled the covers over his face.

"Go away Tom." It was quite for a while Harry assumed Tom had left. But just as he was drifting to sleep, a weight dipped the bed down and a breath tickled at his exposed neck.

"I need you to listen to me Harry. Get up now." The blankets were torn away from Harry, falling uselessly to the floor and exposing Harry's body to the cold.

Shooting up Harry made to grab at his discarded blankets. Pausing mid stance as he realized he would have to climb off his bed to retrieve them. He settled for glaring at Tom.

"Go a-" A hand grabbed Harry's face and he was made to look Tom in the eyes.

"No, you will not be telling me to go away. I listened to you the first time; I will not be listening this time. You however, will listen to me." He leaned in close his cold hand making Harry shiver. "Get out of bed." Tom's hold fell from Harry's visage, he then slid off the bed starring at Harry. "Now Harry!" scrambling Harry hurried to do as Tom told him, he landed in his bed sheets his feet stepping upon uneven ground.

"What's this about Tom? My parents don't want me to see you any more." Huffing Tom turned away from Harry and made his way over to the closet off to the side, talking over his shoulder.

"I don't care what your parents want, just do as I say." His hand grabbed the knob and he opened the door turning around Tom pointed into the closet. "Get in."

"Why?" Tom ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

"We do not have time for this." He looked at Harry though his fingers. "Just do as I say." Harry folded his arms over his chest.

"No!" Harry's voice raised alarming Tom his hands fell to his sides.

"Keep your voice down."

"Why should I, you come in here after you did what you did! Then you tell me to follow orders without telling me what's going on! No Tom just no!" Harry stomped his foot effectively sliding the sheet from under him, and he stumbled forward. Hands grabbed his shoulders, and Harry looked up to Tom.

"Please-" a scraping sound drew both sets of eyes to the door, the long drawn out sounds of nails running down the door. Harry looked back to Tom eyes wide. Looking away Tom grabbed Harry's wrist, and the blanket then began to drag him over to the closet.

"Tom?"

"No, you will go in the closet Harry." He jerked Harry forward into the small space, then doused the blankets on him, covering him up except his head. "You will not make a sound, you will stay in here, no matter what. Do you understand me?"

"But Tom?" Tom knelt down his hand covering Harry's mouth.

"No you told me to go away before, I did. I'm telling you to be quite, you will be quite." He leaned in closer, the scrapping sound growing louder like something was trying to claw it's way into Harry's room. "Stay quite." Then Tom was up the door closing. Harry could see though the blinds, he watched at Tom stood in the middle of the room, his eyes trained on the door. The scraping stopped, and an eerie quite settled around them. Harry pulled the blankets up around him and peered closer watching Tom. He could see the older boy take a deep breath his small hands curled into fist; he stood in the middle of the room.

Raising his hand Harry was about to open the door, but Tom head snapped to him, she stared at the door and shook his head. His hand pulling back Harry jumped as the door to his room banged open. Tom turned his head looking to the now open doorway.

Harry stared wide-eyed and surprised looking at the dark figure standing in the entrance to his room. Shadow seemed to roll over the bean, crossing over and falling away and towards him. The dark figure walked into to room, the shadows creeping into the room. Harry pressed his back into the wall of the closet, his hands gripping the blankets. The room grew colder and colder as the figure glided further into the room. It made its way over to Tom white claw like hands grabbed at Tom face tilting it up giving Tom a good view of the things face that was covered by it's hood the shadows masking it's features from Harry's eyes.

"Tomas." The hissing voice made Harry shiver his body building up a steady trembling. "Where is he?" The face drew in closer covering Harry's view of Tom's face. "Tell me." The shadows crawled up Tom's legs, slowly covering him in darkness. Tom was jerked forward his body coming in contact with the dark bean. The room's temperature dropping even more. "Where have you hidden him?" Little puffs of breath could be seen as Harry leaned in closer to the door his eyes trained on what he could see of Tom.

"I will never tell you." Tom voice filled the almost silent room. The white skeleton like hand slid down Tom's arms the hold tight drawing out a hiss from him.

"Tell me now!" the hooded head bowed even closer the hood falling over Tom face and drawing him even more into the darkness, the shadows already covering half his body.

"No!" Tom was thrown away and into the wall, he landed on his side looking up at the violent shadow figure, fingers digging into the carpet.

"You are being naughty Tomas, tell me where he is." Harry gripped at the blankets. "You can't protect him Tomas." Tom pushed him self up and looked up to the darkness.

"You have my answer." The shadows spun out all around then sending shapes and spirals all around the room. Just then hissing voice screeched out.

"Fine then, I shall have my fun with you!" it swooped down into Tom pulling him though the floor leaving Harry with a cut off scream before everything went back to normal. The sound of the house returning, the shadows going back to normal, the room warming back up. Harry sat in the closet his hands grabbing at his blankets as he shivered in the dark small space.

"Tom?" tears clouded his eyes and Harry borrowed his head into his knees crying into the blankets, and trying to hold back sobs.

* * *

"Harry time to get up." Lily walked into the room, glancing at the empty bed she frowned. "Harry?" she looked around before settling on the closet, walking over the opened the door to see her son huddled up, back against the wall, his legs cramped up to his chest and his head resting to the side. "Harry James Potter?" Harry's head snapped up looking to Lily in confusion. "What in the world are you doing sleeping in the closet?" Harry looked around groggily trying to think back to why he was in the closet, shooting up he grabbed at Lily's dress urgency clear in his eyes.

"Mom! It's Tom!" Lily frowned down at him her one hand resting on her hip.

"What did we tell you about Tom Harry?"

"But mo-" Lily turned away from him grabbing up the blanket and putting it back on the bed.

"No buts Harry, your father and I told you to stay away from him." Harry stood stumbling out of the closet as his legs were cramped from being in the same position all night.

"Mom!" Lily turned giving Harry a look.

"No, I don't want to hear about it. Get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast." She then turned walking to the door. "I expect you downstairs in 10 minutes Harry" she glanced back holding Harry's eyes. "Got it?" shoulder shagging Harry grumbled out.

"Yes mom."

"Good." With that Lily walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N and thus another chapter, things are moving along. and now a shadow thingy is back haha that didn't take long. but then again how long can a draw out the whole ghost thing. anyway hope you like it, and thanks for favs, alerts, and reviews they keep me rolling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter seven ~ Cry for Me

He opened his eyes staring at the rafters in the basement. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was tired he had known that, but he felt like he couldn't move, his limbs weighing down on him. Making him lay flat on the stone cold floor.

Tom let out another breath; thinking back to how long he had be down here. His voice silent to those in the house as he screamed, memory's passing by as the dark shadow tormented him. Then just like that it was gone. Struggling Tom sat up looking around he knew the being was gone, that it had retreated after having it's fun.

Getting to his feet Tom's thoughts went to Harry, and how the little boy was fairing? He had left him in a rather delicate situation. He was sure in Harry's mind he would seek out comfort in his parents, who would not believe, nor know how to respond to their child. Tom didn't blame them. Who in their right mind would believe their child's 'imaginary dog killing friend' would need help?

Harry's parents hadn't really understood Tom's appearance; neither did they know that he was more then imaginary. Tom was real he had always been real. He just wasn't what people -at lest some- would consider being real. No matter Tom knew, and Harry knew, there was more to Tom then what people were letting on. Gazing one last Time around the basement Tom simply vanished. He didn't want to spend any more time in that hell whole.

* * *

The shadow stretched across the floor, slowly crawling over the surface green eyes watched it with a strange intensity. It was coming, closer and closer, making the small boy on the bed draw his feet up and push further onto the soft surface. He inched backwards. Harry had been distressed ever since Tom's disappearance. That had been two days ago.

He had tried to tell his parents and they had pushed him away, and added onto his grounding for 'lying' to them, after that Harry had closed up. He went to his room closed the door and pretend that everything was fine. But with every passing moment, -and no Tom- he got more and more frightened. Going so far as to be frightened by a stretching shadow across his floor caused by the tree branches outside his bedrooms window, and the suns decent.

Knowing the cause of the shadow should have helped Harry clam down, but he just couldn't reason with his sudden fear of shadows and their movements in his room. Hearing a loud clang from downstairs Harry jumped back, his back hitting the headboard to his bed, drawing in a panicked breath his hands grabbing at his sheets, he shot a glair at his bedroom door.

He could make out his fathers voice asking his mother if she was all right? Lily yelled back that she was fine and just dropped a pot. Then it all went quiet again just the sound of the t.v. drifting though the house could be heard. Turning his attention back to the shadow Harry startled again as he noticed it had moved closer. Scooting back Harry then knelt on the bed and peered over the edge of it looking at the shadow on his floor.

"What are you doing?" Harry flew back, a hand clamped over his mouth muffing his scream as he pressed back into the headboard. His green eyes widened as he looked at who was on his bed, their hand firmly over his mouth, water filled his eyes. Harry held back a sob as he looked into blue eyes. "No yelling Harry. I'm going to take my hand away, please don't yell." Harry nodded his head showing he understood. The hand fell away and before it could fully go back to the others side Harry had leaped at him.

Arms wrapping tightly around the other Harry whisper as tears fell down his face.

"Tom, oh Tom I've been so worried for you." Tom was stunned his arms lax beside him, as Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tom, it's all my fault. I should have listened! Are you hurt?" Harry drew back still holding onto the older boy, but now looking into stunned eyes. "Tom?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?" something fluttered though Tom eyes.

"You are crying?" Harry pulled back his hands falling to his lap, looking down he thought over what Tom asked him "Why?" glancing up Harry pouted at Tom.

"I was worried about you." Tom raised a brow and tilted his head just so, implicating to Harry he had to explain. "You were gone for two days Tom."

"Is that all?" startled Harry look to Tom. "I thought it was longer." Raising a hand to Harry's face he wiped a tear away then looked at his fingers like he couldn't understand the wetness on them. "Why are you crying for me?" he looked at Harry who was frowning deeply at him.

"Because I care for you. What happened to you Tom?" there was a stillness to the room as Tom stared at Harry and Harry looked back at him, tears still falling down his face.

"It doesn't matter-"

"It dose!" Tom paused his eyes slightly wide at Harry's firm tone of voice.

"Oh Harry." He reached out his cold hand cupping Harry's face. "You don't understand, he can't do any more harm to me, then he already has." His hand slid into Harry hair and ruffled at the dark locks before retreating.

"What do you mean Tom?" Giving Harry a lingering look, Tom turned his head slightly and looked downwards.

"What I mean is that you can't harm what's already gone." His eyes looked up, staring at Harry beneath his lashes. "I'm dead Harry."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry to deep in thought to notice his parents giving him concerned glances as he slowly ate his meal. He frowned down at his plate not wanting to finish eating. Tom had said he was dead and then right after Harry was called down to eat; he had no time to question Tom. The other boy had told Harry to go down stairs.

"Harry is something wrong?" looking up Harry's eyes connected with warm brown ones. He thought over what his father had asked him, then tilted his head to the side.

"No."

"Are you sure Harry you have been very quiet the last few days." Concern coated Lily's voice.

"I'm fine, besides…" he trailed off his eyes looking off into the distance. Lily placed her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry?" shaking his head Harry looked at Lily.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, just not hungry. Can I go now, I want to lay down." A frown made it's way to Lily face but she nodded her head. "Thanks." Harry's arm slipped from Lily's grasp and he jumped down from his seat, gathering his plate he made his way to the kitchen. Lily and James watching him go.

"Lils I'm sure he's fine." The red headed woman looked over to her husband.

"He's been like this since I found him in the closet James." Putting down his utensils James reached out taking Lily's hand into his own.

"Lily dear it's ok." Shaking her head Lily looked down.

"No James our son, that day. I should have listened. Now he wont talk to either of us." James squeezed her hand.

"Lily Harry's 9 what sort of trouble could he get into?" looking at James Lily was quick to reply.

"A lot, you were 9 once before James what kind of trouble did you find your self in?" blinking James had to think for a bit.

"Uh…"

"See!" She pulled away from James and began to pick up the dishes on the table, then made her way from the room James scrambled after her.

"Wait Lily." His hand gripped her arm and James spun her around mindful of the plates. "Harry's different! I was a rude self-centered brat. I had no guidance and was left to my own devices, I never had the discipline, and I was too mischievous. Harry's not like me. If he took after anyone it would be you. Now I know that when you were his age you didn't get into any trouble." He cupped her face. "Did you?"

"No." he smiled down at Lily his thumbs soothing over her face.

"Why is that?" he leaned in watching his wife as she thought over her answer.

"Because I always had my parents to confide in." a bright smile bloomed over James visage.

"Exactly! And I have no doubt Harry knows the same thing."

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs his one hand sliding up the banister. He would have run up the stairs but he hadn't wanted to be yelled at. He was in enough trouble as is. Reaching the top Harry turned to make his way to his room. He froze eyes wide staring at the dark figure waiting at the end of the hall. It was facing him his face covered by his hood.

The eerie quiet of the hallway made Harry nervous. He took a stop back his mouth opening and closing a few times before he realized he had nothing to say, and snapped his jaw shut. The shadows raised a hand his pail appendage drawing Harry's eyes the finger pointed to Harry before slowly the hand turned plum up and the finger urged for Harry to come forward.

"Harry." The voice drawled low and commanding. "Come here, I think it's about time we met." Shaking his head, Harry took a stumbling step back; the figure tilted his head reveling the lower half of its face. Startled by the cruel daunting smirk Harry took another step back; it was then he realized he was stepping onto nothing. The still silence broke as Harry let out a loud cry falling backwards.

Harry hit his back first then twisted on the stairs, his hand hitting the side of the railing, he reached out trying to grip the side of the railing, as his body rolled further down. He let out another cry as his hand slammed between the railings and he continued to fall. He landed at the bottom with a loud tunk. His hand shearing in pain, his head spinning and his breath labored. Dizzily he looked up the stairs, his green eyes looking at the tall dark shadow staring at him from the top, his unnatural face reviled to him at the angle.

His parents rushed to the stairs, their voice's drowned out by the ringing in Harry's ears. He stared his eyes never straying from the thing, his green eyes caught by burning red ones staring down at him. Slowly so Harry couldn't miss it the smirk grew the man raised a hand and pressed a single finger to a lip-less mouth, making the tell tale sine to keep quiet.

Panicked Harry let out another short cry. Lily's voice made its way thew the ringing.

"-rry!" gentle hands rested on his face pulling his head to look up at Lily. "Harry honey look at me." Letting out a breath Harry eyes darted back to the stairs that were now lacking the shadow man, then back to his mother.

"M-om?" a sob broke free and Harry jolted wanting to be on his side so he could curl up.

"Oh sweetie." Lily held him in place; another hand ran threw his hair, looking up with teary eyes.

"Tell us what hurts Harry." James's concerned eyes help him focus. Trembling Harry raised his hand, and then cradled his arm against his chest. "Kiddo, hey is that all that hurts?" looking up Harry groaned out.

"My head." He took a small breath trying to hold back his pain.

"From one to ten how bad?" Lily ran a soothing hand down Harry's arm making him wince she pulled her hand back like she was burned.

"Ten." A pained rasp then tears finally fell.

"Ok." James reached out coaching Harry to sit up. "We are going to take you to the hospital, I'm going to pick you up. You alright with that kiddo?" letting out a hiccupping sob Harry nodded his head making him dizzy he tilted to the side. Lily reached out steadying him. "Good Harry I need you to hold onto me." Harry wrapped his arms around James neck as his father picking him up; James stood arms supporting his son with ease.

Lily took off first grabbing the keys and opening the door to let James out. They all made their way to the car, Harry looked up to the house spotting Tom looking at him though a window. Lily opened the back door to the car and James lowered him into his seat, covering Harry head, so as not to bump it. Pulling back a bit James looked at his son.

"It's going to be ok Harry." A small nod later and James was gone, taking his place in the front set so he could drive them to the hospital.

* * *

They walked into the house hours after they had left, in a near panic. Harry lay sleeping in his father arms, his one hand put in a tenser bandage, having sprained it. Other then a few nasty bruises, his head had been looked at and from what the doctors could tell it would be fine, he had ice put on the back and the headache had lessened enough for him to fall asleep in the back of the car on their way back.

After having Harry checked out Lily and James had calmed. They had asked Harry what had happened. When he simply said he fell, they had asked how? To which he had said he was walking backwards. Lily had scolded him harshly having warned him before about that behavior.

Looking properly scolded Harry had promised to be more careful. Easing his parents with his sinful puppy dog eyes. James tossed the keys to the side table and made his way up the stairs. His hand resting on Harry's head as turned going to Harry's room, Lily following him.

Pulling past her husband Lily went to the bed and pulled the covers down. James placed Harry on the bed. They each took hold of one of Harry feet and pulled off his shoes and socks. Putting his legs down, they decided to leave him in his clothes, knowing taking them off may wake him. They pulled the covers up over him and tucked him in. Sharing a look they swiftly made their way out of the room, turning the lights off, and closing the door slightly.

The sound of their door was enough signal for Harry, his eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around his room. Trying but not spotting what he needed. He pushed his covers from his body and made his way to his door peering out he gulped, and then closed his door the rest of the way. A Soft click was the only sound that resounded around the room. Drawing away from the door Harry walked to the middle of his space glancing at the dark corners in well-perceived fright.

Taking a breath, Harry's hands rose to his chest –being careful of his injured one- and he gripped his shirt. In a soft almost not there voice Harry pleaded.

"Tom?"

"Over here Harry." Harry spun looking over to his window, the moonlight shown down on the pale form of Tom. Letting the breath he hadn't known he was holding out, Harry stepped forward going to Tom. The other boy was gazing outside his eyes not straying from their path in front of him. Harry looked out trying to see what Tom did. But all he saw was what was always there. His backyard looking out into the forest. Turning his head Harry looked at Tom again, his other hand soothing over his pained one.

"Tom?" Finally blue eyes looked away from the scenery outside, and slid to Harry. "I think I'm on a need to know bases." Tom turned fully to Harry and leaned back against the windowsill.

"Yes, I agree." He crossed his arms over his chest trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Who was that?" Harry pleaded.

"Voldemort." The name sent a chill down his spine, making Harry wish he had never heard it. Licking his lips Harry croaked out.

"What dose he want?" Toms frown deepened and he lowered his head but he maintained eye contact with Harry.

"You." Harry jolted back eyes as wide as they could go. "He wants you."

* * *

A/N well that escalated quickly! it was fun to see where I went with this chapter, I think I even surprised my self. I was having a ruff time with this one, and I even ended up writing a oneshot. 'Icy Bridges' for those of you who want to check it out. it got my writing mojo back so maybe it's worth a look eh? hahaha. anyways thanks for all your support be it reviews, favs, or alerts it all means so much to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings- AU, horror, non magic, Violence, supernatural, Grammar and spelling.

Protecting Yours Truly

Chapter eight ~ Darkened Past

He sat on the window still, his eyes looking out. His hand held a book dangling at his side. He breathed in slowly like it pained him to make the air go into his lungs. His hand twitched at his side making him lose his grip on the book, it dropped to the floor with a soft thud. He raised his hand and placed it in his lap twining his fingers together. He leaned his head against the window enjoying the cold from the glass. Closing tired eyes he heard his door open, a soft but female tone took in a breath trying to hide the gasp and failing.

"Tomas? What has happened?" Blue eyes silted open and slowly Tom looked over to the woman in the doorway.

"Mother?" She let out another gasp as her son turned to her, his face slackened and sporting a large bruise on the cheek he had facing away from her. Merope made quick work of getting to her child. She moved around the mess and disarray of his room. Tom slipped from the windowsill as she crouched down, a hand reaching up gently to cradle his face, turning it this way and that.

"Oh Tomas." She wrapped her arms around him bringing him into an embrace, one hand carding though his messed hair. The other drawing circles on his back. "Please tell me what is going on?" Her hold tightened as she felt him fall into her, his breath ghosting against her ear.

"I have." The pain filled words crashed into her, making her freeze and boil hot at the same time. "The darkness wants me." She drew back looking into pained blue eyes, her heart braking. She pushed a lock of hair off his face and frowned at her son.

"Oh my poor child." She shook her head fingers playing with his hair. "We have been over this, there is no darkness." Stillness filled the room, Tom's eyes straying from Merope's looking to the side and forward like he was looking at something. Something in the door way, Turning slightly Merope tried to see what her son was seeing but all she saw was the open door way. Her hand went to Tom's shoulders "Tomas?" his eyes slid back to her.

"You don't see him, but he's always watching me. He wants me." Her hand tightened her heart skipping a beat.

"What dose he want from you?" Tom paused his head tilting to the side looking away from her, and to the doorway again. His already tensed body tightening even more. He licked his dry lips, and what he said had her drowning, her body freezing and burning up all at once again. Her hands shaking against his shoulders. Bright blue eyes looking at her, pleading with her to believe him. And she did but it was already to late. Time was up and Tom was already gone to her.

* * *

"Tom?" He jerked back to the present his mind swirling with memories of the past; he looked into concerned green eyes.

"Yes Harry?"

"What dose he want from me?" Tom felt a cold draft draw up his back, making him shiver. He reached out gripping Harry's face looking into wide green eyes. Drawing in a breath Tom repeated the words he had told his mother so long ago, his own eyes filled with pain.

"He wants your death Harry." Harry drew in a sharp breath. "It's the only way he can keep you forever, like me." Harry's face went deathly pale and tears filled his eyes.

"I- I could tell." He pause his frown deepening. "They wont believe me will they?"

"No, they wont, just like they don't believe I'm here." Harry sagged his body falling to the floor, knees crumpled beneath him, Tom went to the floor with him, pulling Harry close he hugged the upset boy. "Harry?" He looked up to Tom eyes filled with tears. "I want you to know I'm going to keep to my promise. I said I was going to protect you and I mean it, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

"But Tom how are you going to help, you can't do anything against V-" a cold hand clamped over Harry's mouth.

"Don't say his name, He'll come if you say it." Green eyes went impossibly wide. Tom looked around taking in all the darken shadows, and then his eyes rested on Harry's panicked eyes. His hand fell from Harry's mouth like he was burned. "Sorry."

"Tom how come you can say his name?"

"Because he's already gotten what he wanted from me, he's waiting for you to seek him out, or to get you alone." Tom pulled back slightly letting Harry free to move about, as they had still been in the position of hugging. "And I really do not want that to happen." there was a long pause neither one knowing what to say.

"So, what do we do now?" Tom thought for a while then he looked up at Harry his blue eyes gazing into tired green.

"I don't know, but for now I think it best you retire. You've had a long day Harry. One that was not easy or forgiving. It's best to get the sleep you can, when opportunity is given to you." At Harry's beginning of protest Tom raised his hand effectively stopping him before he uttered a word. "I will watch over you."

"Yeah, ok then." Harry then turned and walked over to his bed, he climbed up and curled into a ball. "Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry you're dead." A cold touch drifted over Harry's cheek making the smaller boy open his eyes and look to Tom who was standing in front of him.

"Me too." A sad smile lifted the corners of Tom's lips, Harry closed his eyes slowly drifting off, and now that he knew Tom was watching over him sleep came easy.

* * *

Morning found Harry in the kitchen Tom right behind him. Both of Harry's parents were still asleep as it was early in the morning. Harry pulled the fridge door open and grabbed a juice box. He then padded his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. He still wore his clothes from the other day. They were rumpled and stiff but Harry didn't want to bother with changing.

Plopping down on the couch Harry fiddled with the juice box his one hand making it more difficult then he would like. Harry let out a sigh and pushes the straw thought the hole. Sitting back he sipped at his drink and stared ahead looking at the t.v. Tom sat next to him. His now known 'dead' friend was being very quiet this morning, but he hadn't left Harry alone, for which Harry was thankful. He didn't know if he could handle being alone right now, knowing that there was something out there that wanted him dead.

"Stop thinking about it." Harry's turned his head and looked at Tom.

"Thinking about what?"

"You know what."

"No Tom I really don't" Tom turned fully to Harry and narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being so childish, you know perfectly well what I'm implying." A short pause. " I know what you are thinking and I really don't want you to think that way."

"What should I think about?"

"How about you don't think and we watch t.v. Instead." Harry pouted but looked forlornly at the television set.

"Yeah ok, cartoons are on anyways." Placing his juice box on the coffee table Harry leaned forward and grabbed the remote; sitting back he turned the television on, then adjusted the channel and settled into watching cartoons.

About an hour later Lily and James came down the stairs to see their son curled up in the couch asleep, his bad hand holding the remote, and an empty juice box on the side table. Lily waked over and took off the blanket on the back to the couch; she draped it over Harry. Both parents then went to the kitchen. Never noticing Tom presents in the room, not that he cared.

Looking down to Harry, Tom let out a sigh. Things were going to get harder Harry needed all the rest he could have. Turning away Tom slid from the couch and made his way to the window. He looked out to the street watching as people and cars went by. His mind turning blank. He let out a hollow breath briefly fogging the window.

Tilting his head Tom reached out his finger sliding over the glass making senseless designs. Pulling his hand back the scribbles faded away quickly.

"Tom?" he turned to see a sleepy Harry just a little a way's from him, looking at Tom the blanket clutched in his one hand. "What'ch doing?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Ah ok." Harry hid a sleepy yawn behind his hand. Tilting his head Harry looked out the window Tom was peering out. "Wanna go on the porch?" He tossed the blanket on the couch leaving it in a heaping pile.

"Yes, ok." Harry smiled and trotted to the front door. He was carful to be quiet not wanting to alert his parents who were in the kitchen. He opened the door and stepped out, letting Tom slide by before closing the door carefully.

Both boys made their way to the front steps and sat down one on either side.

"Do you watch people a lot Tom?" green tired eyes looked to the older boy.

"Often, I have watched people come and go."

"Do they see you?"

"Some, but they don't really understand what they are seeing." A confused looked crossed Harry's face. "They do not realize I'm dead."

"Oh, that makes sense I didn't think you were dead." Tom's lips curled. They both turned their attention to the street watching people come and go. No one noticed them, just minding their own. Harry watched as an old man tended to his garden, his clothes bright and odd looking. Harry frowned looking at the man as he made his way slowly across one side of the garden to the next.

Harry had been watching the man for a good 20 minutes before the old man seemed to take notice. Then he began to make his way over to Harry a gentle smile crinkling his face telling Harry he was a man that laughed and smiled a lot.

"Hello my boy, a fine day today is." His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses, Tom let out a tired sigh his eyes slanted downwards.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Harry tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?" his blunt statement was met with a cheery smile.

"Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Harry Potter?"

"How'd you know that!" another smile crinkled up Dumbledore's face and he let out a hardy chuckle.

"I've had a few chats with your parents, your father seems most keen on talking about you." Tom let out a huff crossing his arms and leaning further away. Harry's eyes slid over Tom's unimpressed posture. Harry, unconsciously taking on a bored look. "But he never did tell me one thing about you?" Harry looked back to the aged man.

"What's that?"

"He never got to telling me your age." His hands folded in front of him and he peered down at Harry.

"Oh, I'm nine."

"My that's a good age, I wish I were so young. It's not easy getting around in this old body of mine." His hand gestured to him self and Dumbledore let out a breath. "I've got one foot in the grave already." Harry's brow frowned and he looked to the ground that Dumbledore's feet were standing on. Looking up to Dumbledore Harry grumbled.

"I don't see a grave." Loud happy laughter left Dumbledore as he bent forward slightly. A cold hand touched his cheek causing Harry to look to the side at Tom who was broadly looking at him.

"It's an expression."

"Oh, I don't get it." Tom smiled lightly at Harry, his finger sliding against Harry's cheek then falling back to his side.

"He's just stating he's old and feels he's close to his…" Tom paused looking to the old man that was staring at Harry with a curious look in his twinkling eyes. "End." Understanding filled Harry's countenance, and his lips formed a perfect 'o'.

"Who are you talking to my boy?" Tom damned himself for talking to Harry out in the open. Snapping his head forward Harry put up a front.

"No one!"

"Ah but it looked to me like you had a rather enlightening conversation with someone." His head tilted down and he looked at Harry through his half moon glasses. "To which you were looking in that direction." He pointed one long aged finger to the spot where Tom still sat. Tom gave Dumbledore a rude look not liking being pointed at, even if the old man could not see him.

"No one's there." Harry stood on his steps hands fisted tightly at his sides. Tom looked between the two.

"Oh come now my boy, I wont fault you for talking to a friend." Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "We all have friends do we not my boy?" his glasses glinted telling Harry; Dumbledore was looked strait at him, blue into green. "Did you know Harry, that a boy about your age use to live here?" Tom snapped up, his movement catching Harry by surprise as Tom planted himself firmly in front of him.

"Tell him to go away." Harry's eyes slid away from Dumbledore falling to Tom.

"His name was Tom." Tom snapped his head looking at Harry with bright blue eyes. Harry was looking at Dumbledore in shock.

"T-Tom?"

"Yes Tom, he was a very bright child, always reading and learning."

"W-why?" Harry's voice caught, he took a breath even as Tom turned toward him his hand gripping Harry's good wrist making him shiver at the cold touch. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't listen to him Harry, he lies." Tom whispered his hand tightening its hold on Harry's wrist. Dumbledore took a step forward standing tall but friendly.

"I'm telling you this Harry, because young Tom use to talk to a friend that wasn't there as well." Color drained from Harry's face and he let out a sharp breath, Tom's grip tightened even more, making Harry whimper his fingers flexing in hope to bring back some blood flow.

"Tom?" Tom let Harry go frightened to see Harry raise his hand and rub at his wrist.

"Harry child are you alright?" Harry's wrist was red and sore looking.

"I'm fine." Harry looked to Dumbledore for a long while. "How do you know Tom talked to someone that wasn't there?" coldness drifted around the air making Harry and Dumbledore shutter. Tom still stood in front of Harry his expression closed off.

"I often witnessed Tom talking to an empty room." Tom's eyes narrowed just the slightest. "He always referred to his friend as the Dark Lord." A chilling wind gushed past.

"Stop." Harry looked to Tom catching sight of the angered look on the other boys face.

"A Lord Voldemort." The wind grew more violent; Harry could see Tom's shoulders tremble; he had turned just at Dumbledore uttered Voldemort's name.

"Shut up." The words were soft but full a strained fury. Harry's finger's reached out wanting take Tom's hand and twine them together.

"Do you know Voldemort?" Tom snapped.

"Stop saying his name!" his hands flew in front of him the wind whipped past them, making Harry's hair fly in every direction. Dumbledore let out a grunt and stumbled back a few steps. Having, just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Harry James Potter!" all heads snapped to the door of the house, the wind stopped. Lily and James rushed out of the house, Lily making her way to a crouching Dumbledore, her sharp green eyes looking at the older male as she carefully grabbed his arm to help steady him. Then snapping to Harry. "Explain now!"

"I-uh.."

"There's nothing to explain Lily dear, it's just my old knees acting up again." Dumbledore let out a cheery laugh. "Young Harry I believe was just about to help me back to my home." The fire in Lily's eyes faded and she looked from her son to Dumbledore.

"Oh well that's a relief, with the way it looked, well" James trailed off looking to his son he ruffled up Harry's messy hair. "But if it's any help I think I should take Harry's place Albus." Harry watched as Albus cheekily grinned at his parents.

"Oh that would be much help, thank you my boy." James stepped off the porch and made his way to Dumbledore taking hold of his other arm.

"Go inside Harry, we will be right back." Lily gave her son a smile telling him everything was ok now, nodding Harry turned to leave.

"Harry my boy!" Looking back Harry gave Albus a tired look; he could feel Tom watching him. "If ever you should wan to finish our conversation, I'm not to far away. Just be sure to ask you parents before coming over."

"Ok."

"That's a good lad." Harry turned back around and made his way inside faintly hearing his dad ask Dumbledore if he called everyone 'his boy?' laughter followed. Harry turned to where he knew Tom was slaking.

"You ok Tom?" The older boy looked to him his blue eyes looking over Harry and stopping at the reddened wrist.

"Of course, did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. You got really mad." Looking back up Tom caught Harry's eyes.

"He kept saying his name."

"Oh right, that's bad." Harry stood in the doorway eyes down cast. "Did you know him, Dumbledore that is?"

"Yes, he talked to my mom a lot. I didn't talk to him much. My attention was else where." Harry bobbed his head.

"On him right?" Tom made his way to Harry, his hand reaching and catching Harry's chin he tipped Harry's head up viewing into Harry's eyes seeing the emotions flicker by.

"Yes."

"Did you talk a lot?"

"Yes." A short pause Tom pressed his lips together. "He made me think we were friends. I should have known better." His hand fell away from Harry's face. Harry took hold of it, before it could fall to Tom side. His fingers curling around Tom's.

"Come on let's got up stairs." Harry walked forward holding Tom's hand. He didn't plan to let go any time soon; Tom let the corners of his mouth lift half smiling half smirking. He squeezed Harry's hand in thanks, and Harry answered in same.

* * *

A/N Ok just to let you all know, this chapter really kicked my butt. I kept writing, then taking things out and rewriting. I went to places I thought were too childish, and had to scrap many ideas. I have back notes upon back notes for this one chapter, it's ridicules. so yeah sorry for the long wait but I'm really happy where I am right now. I hope you all like this as well.

I was also struggling with an unhelpful hurtful review, to which I couldn't even respond to cause they did not log on. so to that person screw you I have at lest 100 other people who think other wise.

and to those people I thank from the bottom of my heart. you guys keep me writing, you encourage and help me in ways I can not express. I love you all. so thank you my reviewers, alert's and those who favorite me.


End file.
